


Empress Lana and Her Poop Slaves

by Cosettelicious



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosettelicious/pseuds/Cosettelicious
Summary: A series of oneshots in which other Pokegirls serve Lana in her bathroom escapades, include poop, diarrhea, and possible urine, also some feet stuff as well.





	1. Chapter 1

Lana shoved the teacher who had come from Hoenn to watch her little sisters into a closet.

Roxanne, was her name. She had pretty bows in her hair and a cute gray dress.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to taste it soon, cutie pie,” Lana said, shutting her in.

Roxanne banged on the doors, but they wouldn’t open. Lana had set a chair against them.

Then she turned to the adorable redhead who was tied up, laying on the floor, her belly button showing as her shirt didn’t go that far down. She also wore jeans.

Lana had on her custom blue shirt but no shorts or skirt or anything.

Only panties.

She plopped down on Flannery’s face.

Lana was so happy to have Falnnery captured. But she knew the redhead wouldn’t be prepared for what was coming…

Sssssssssssssssssssssttttttttttttttttttttttfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnllllllllllllllllllllllll

She diarrhead in her panties!

Of course the thin cloth shielded the horrors from actually touching Flannery’s face…that would’ve been extremely revolting for the redhead.

But it did stink. And she almost felt like it was sufforcating from just a bit of diarrhea.

Lana squirted out some more, then snapped her fingers for Mallow to come.

The adorable green-haired, tanned skin chick did so. Then Lana pulled her panties down, threw it to the floor, displaying her white ass, and flicked Mallow’s ear.

“Take them to Roxanne,” Lana commanded.  
\  
Mallow started to reach for it with her hands, but Lana kicked her right arm.

“Ow, what was that for?”

“You have to drag it with your tongue.”

“But tha’ts disgusting!” Mallow yelped.

“Nevertheless, you must do it, dolly,” Lana said.

Mallow scowled but set her tongue to the icky, diarrhea-filled panties, and she moved along like a worm against the floor, not lifting her tongue, just her head occasionally to watch where she was going.

“As for you,” Lana said, grinning at Flannery, “I have another pair of panties to dirty up.”

She pulled one on, a white pair this time, the one she sent with Mallow was pink.

Then she dropped on Flannery’s face.

Ssssssssssssssspppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppffffffffffffffffffffffffffffkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

It was rotten-smelling and foul. Flannery gagged vehemently. She did thank her lucky Staryu that Lana had panties on but still…

The blue haired lover of Water Pokemon yanked the white pair of panties off and hurled it at Mallow’s head, where she was sitting on her knees after dropping the pink pair of panties on Roxanne.

“Hey!” Mallow exclaimed, diarrhea bits now in her verdant pigtails. “Don’t throw things at me!”

“You are my dolly. And you need to give the teacher lady that one too.”

“Yeah sure, Empress Lana,” Mallow said, sarcastically, but she thrust open the closet door and threw thepanties in.

This time Lana put on a light blue pair, then sat atop Flannery’s face and let tons and tons of diarrhea out this time.

Gggggggggggggggpppppppppppppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrffffffffffffffffffff

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmlllllllllllllllllllkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

It was so wet and Icky having it pressed up to the redhead’s lips and nose.

She kept releasing for half an hour, though Mallow got restless since Lana barked at her to serve as a footrest, and it was irritating resting on her knees and arms against the hard, wooden floor.

This time, she rubbed her bare feet in Mallow’s face before shifting her butt onto the green-haired girl’s back, pulling off her panties and rising up and down along Mallow’s shirt with her dirty butthole…

“Hey, this shirt doesn’t clean easily!” Mallow exclaimed.

“Good,” Lana said. She held her panties with a paper clip and waved it in front of Mallow’s face, before letting it fall.

“Now do a Lickitung impression and carry your Empress to the closet, dolly.”

“I’m not pretending to be a Lickitung!” Mallow said.

“You are if you don’t want to taste my poop,” Lana said. “And I might have to release soon.”

Mallow sighed, then stuck her tongue out and said, “Licki!” then dived down and pushed her tongue into Lana’s diarrhea filled panties and kept lapping as she moved along like a Slugma in mud, Lana’s weight on her back not making this easy.

Finally they reached the closet, which Lana burst open, not taking care to be careful to avoid slamming it into Mallow’s cheek.

Then she lifted the panties with a paper clip and tossed it at Roxanne.

“No more of these!” the schoolteacher screeched.

“Yes more,” Lana said, leaping to her feet, hard on Mallow’s back. “You are one of my three toilet girls. All of your food from now on comes from my diarrhea.”

“You are a disgusting girl!” Roxanne said.

“I am your Empress. Eat my diarrhea or starve.”

“I’d rather starve.”

“Then I only have one answer to that,” Lana said.

She moved Mallow closer to the closet, then stepped in, bringing her butt down on Roxanne’s forehead.

Poop erupted out of her. Roxanne was so surprised she didn’t have time to react. More and more came, till the schoolteacher felt like a toilet herself.

Seeing Mallow slinking away, Lana leaped out and hopped onto her, shutting the closet door with her foot.

“Giddee-up, horsie,” she said.

“I’m not a Horsea.”

“Ponyta. Take me back to where redheaded dolly is waiting.”

Mallow didn’t like this, and tried to shake Lana off, but there was so much pressure on her back. She just had to move her arms, and once they got back to where Flannery was, Lana would get off.

But when they got there, even though Lana did get off her back, she tied her arms together, and slammed her down next to Flannery, then untied the redhead.

“Hey!” Mallow said. “You can’t do this!”

“Oh come on, dolly. If we do the same thing all day long, it gets boring. So now Flannery will be my deliverer, and you get to smell what my anus deposits in my panties.”

Mallow screamed, but Lana put on a mint-green pair of panties, and sat on her face.

This time, she didn’t drop diarrhea out, but feces. Which smelled worse than the liquid kind had, and made Mallow feel worse and more disoriented than Flannery had.

When Lana finished filling that pair of panties, she tossed it in Flannery’s face.

“you may eat a strand of my poop or two if you want,” she said.

“Why would I want that?” the redhead asked.

“Because it’s unlikely I’ll feed you normal food, at least for today. Maybe in the future.”

“I can just go raid the fridge.”

Lana shook her head. “No food in right now. Isn’t it great?”

Flannery went to check, and discovered it was true. The fridge had nothing but icky Brussel sprouts. And Flannery had a hunch that Lana’s poop was less revolting to taste than that particular vegetable.

The pantry had nothing either.

“But wait, how is there no food here? You can’t starve yourself.”

“Oh, I’m ordering cheesesticks to be delivered. They’ll come out of my ass as diarrhea and poop for you.”

“Wonderful,” Flannery said, and she went back to the green panties, extracted some poop, looked at it gloomily and bit down into it.

“Good girl, glad you see reason,” Lana said.

There was a banging on the closet.

“You are not getting out of there,” Lana called.

A muffled cry emanated from that space.

“You have food, someone to sleep, and your slave to a Water Pokemon loving girl. You should be happy,” Lana said. “And by food of course, I mean my poop.”

Roxanne continued to bang for twenty minutes, but after awhile she gave up.

“Don’t’ worry, I’ve got an idea for your dinner as well,” the Empress blue-haired girl said, smiling at Mallow.

She set her bare butt down on Mallow’s face. It stank so much. She hadn’t wiped it with toilet paper and so many wastes had come out of it.

Mallow got afraid that Lana would just poop in her mouth without asking if she could first.

The moments dragged on and that didn’t happen. Lana just carried on playing a phone came. She treated Mallow as though she were just a chair, sometimes rocking on her face and grinding her unwiped anus across the bridge of Mallow’s nose, sometime resting so still on her that Mallow wished she’d return to motion, so she could feel a little less like an object.

Finally, there was a knock on the door of the cabin. Lana leapt up to answer it, and came back with two boxes of cheesesticks and a Mr. Pibb.

She sat on Mallow again, and kicked Flannery for trying to reach for one of the cheesestick boxes.

“You can lick my dirty feet, but you’re not getting any food except my poop.”

“I am NOT licking your feet,” Flannery said.

“of course you are. Or you’ll be spending the night cramped in the closet with Roxanne. And I promise you, even though that might sound a bit cozy, it won’t be.”

“You can’t be serious,” Flannery said.

“I am. You are my slave, and my feet need a tongue-bath from you.”

Roxanne and I will find a way to make it fun being in there.”

“I’ll keep you in for three days, then. You’ll be in so much pain. And cramps. And Roxanne will grow to hate you.”

Flannery stared. “You’re a monster.”

“I’m just an Empress,” Lana said, shrugging. “Now start licking.”

She held her foot out.

Flannery looked as though she’d rather drown herself than lick it. And if she could’ve been in the closet herself, without Roxanne, she would have refused.

But for Roxanne to hate her, would be the worst thing. They were a couple. They could have fun in the closet…but not for three days.

Even one night would be painful.

So Flannery licked Lana’s feet, feeling sick the whole time.

Lana gave her “chair” (i.e. Mallow’s face) a good dig in with her ass, while she munched on cheese sticks.

Then when there was only one left, she set the box on Mallow’s chest, moved to sit on it, and pooped all in it.

Flannery was moving away.

“Hey, I didn’t tell you to stop licking. And I have dessert for you soon.”

Flannery was hoping that Lana meant she had snack cakes hidden away somewhere, and with this beacon of expectation, she went back to bathing Lana’s heels with her saliva.

Then Lana lifted the cheesestick by picking it up with panties, and tapped Mallow’s mouth.

“I’m not letting you--!” Mallow screeched.

But Lana began tickling her, and she started giggling. Then Lana dropped the poop-covered mozerella goodness in Mallow’s mouth.

Then she pushed her dirty posterior to Mallow’s chin, so the green-haired girl was forced to chew and swallow, or not get to breathe.

“Don’t worry, if you get thirsty, I have a drink for you after,” she said.

Then she turned to Flannery, whose tongue was a little sore, from so much activity.

“Here’s your dessert!” Lana exclaimed, passing her the box which still had poop in it.

“What?” Flannery said. “I thought you were going to pull out a Cherry Cordial or Twinkie or something.”

“Nope. The only food you’re getting from me is diarrhea and excrement, unless I decide you’re worthy of a treat like that stuff on a cheesestick. But only Mallow is worthy so far.”

“You bitch!” Flannery said, charging for Lana, ready to claw her face up.

Lana leapt up and slammed her butt into Flannery’s arm, then flipped around and kicked her in the chest.

“Down on your knees, slave, and eat the yummy poop dessert I have concocted for you.”

“I will run away,” Flannery threatened, sinking to her knees.

“Okay, sure, but first you’ve got to kiss my butt.”

“What?” Flannery asked, when Lana lay perpendicular across Mallow’s chest, sticking her butt in the air.

“I have given you nice things today. The least you could do is plant smooches on my ass.”

“No way. I refuse.”

“Well then,” Lana said. “I’ll put you in the closet with Roxanne.”

“You can’t.”

“I will. Unless you kiss that plump posterior of mine.”

Flannery looked gloomily at the butt mooning her. Lana was right. She had no choice.

She puckered her lips and pressed them to the icky ass.

She pulled away quickly.

“Two more,” Lana said.

“No, I’m done.”

“Do it, or I will throw you in.”

Flannery gulped, and pressed her lips to that foul-smelling butt twice more.

“Am I done yet?” she asked.

“Eat your dessert, then you’ll be off the hook,” Lana said, flipping over to sit on Mallow’s chest.

“You can’t call this dessert,” Flannery complained.

“Yes, I can,” Lana said.”Ice cream sandwiches produced it.”

“How can you tell?”

“Sophocles gave me a device to analyze my own poop.”

She reached over and handed Flannery a pair of sunglasses. The redhead put them on, and looked in the cheesestick box.

The poop there now looked like ice cream sandwiches.

“Can I wear these sunglasses while eating?” Flannery asked.

“Sure,” Lana said, knowing it wouldn’t make a difference.

Flannery bit down on the poop with eagerness…

“Ewww!” she yelped. “It doesn’t taste like ice cream.”

“Of course not. Those sunglasses don’t’ affect your taste buds.”

“I’ll have to ask Sophocles to make some that do.”

“Nah, you’re not talking to Sophocles,” Lana said. “You are a slave.”

Flannery started to argue, but decided to stuff more poop in her mouth instead. She didn’t know what would set Lana off.

“Uh, I would like that drink now, Empress,” Mallow said.

“Excellent, was hoping you’d say that,” Lana said, moving her butt up Mallow’s face and setting her anus on her nose.

She tapped Mallow’s mouth, which opened. Then out of Lana’s urethra tumbled a stream of golden nectar, which tasted terrible, and wasn’t what the green-haired chick had anticipated.

“It feels so good to let this all out,” Lana said. “Thougth I’ve pooped a ton today, I haven’t urinated until now.”

“I’ll get a glass of water,” Flannery said.

Lana grinned, as Flannery went to set a glass against the rridge to pour it out.

But no water emerged.

“What?”

“The pipes are clogged. The only way you’re getting a drink is if it’s from my body.”

“But you’ll get thirsty yourself…”

“I have my own ways of getting liquid to qunch my thirst,” Lana said. “Now get over here.”

“You’ll give me some of your pee?”

“Of course not,” Lana said. “You’re not worthy of cheesy goodness wrapped in my feces, or a direct fountain from my bladder.”

“Then how are you going to deal with my thirst problem?”

“Well, you are worthy of one thing,” Lana said. “Diarrhea.”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Flannery bellowed, when she realized what Lana meant.

“It’s the only way you’re getting a drink, toilet,” Lana barked.

“You are vicious in your cruelty,” Flannery snapped.

“Yeah, and your slave. Now come finish your dessert, or no diarrhea bliss for you.”

The redhead did as she was ordered, though she hated it. The sunglasses at least helped optically with her chore, but not with the taste.

And then Lana ordered her to lie on her back, while she stood up on Mallow’s chest. She jumped off and landed on Flannery’s, and plopped down.

Diarrhea spewed out of her like lava from a volcano.

It did fix Flannery’s issue with needing a drink, of course. But it also caused her to gag like a vacuum cleaner left plugged in after someone has stopped using it.


	2. Winning the Far Rag Lottery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana wants to fart on Misty, but doesn't know if it'll happen. However, she gets to fly to Kanto with Lillie and Mallow. At first she can only release gas on Serena, but then Misty is given to her.

“I’m going to be the most famous Water Pokemon trainer in the world!” Lana announced. She put a Beautifly clip in her short blue hair.

“My friend Misty might argue that she’s the best,” Ash said, as Pikachu ran in circles around a tree stump while Togedemaru, the fat hedgehog electric rodent, chased it.

“Misty, huh?” Lana asked. “Show me a picture of her.”

Ash did. Lana scrunched her face staring at it. 

“She doesn’t look like a terrific trainer to me,” she said.

“Good thing she’s not here to hear you say that,” Ash said. “Or she’d bite your head off.”

“Like the Phantom Gyarados?” Lana asked, holding up a comic.

It showed a fearsome black Gyarados looming out of a body of water, and people running away from it.

“Well, Misty isn’t that scary,” Ash said. “But nice comic. Can I borrow it?”

“Knock yourself out,” Lana said, handing it to him.

She went to train with Popplio, trying to get him to produce a great big bubble. But her mind wasn’t on it.

Instead she was thinking of the other water trainer, Misty. And how she wanted to fart on her. So badly.

When it was time to eat, Lana couldn’t help stuffing her mouth with everything, from chicken fried steak and mashed potatoes to cabbage casserole to a bacon cheeseburger.

“You’ve got quite the appetite,” Professor Kukui remarked.

“I’m just so hungry of a sudden,” Lana said, not revealing that her purpose was to store gas in her butt.

However, the only way for this to work would be if she could go to Kanto.

And that was when Lusamine called via Skype and Lillie went to answer it.

“Honey, we’re setting out for Vermillion in two hours. Want to come with?”

“Mom, I have school tomorrow…” Lillie, who had long blond hair, said.

“This will be a learning experience. Besides, you’ve been to Kanto before, haven’t you?”

“Yes, but…”

“Bring some of your girlfriends. But no boys.”

“Aw,” Sophocles, the fat Electric type lover whom Togedemaru belonged to. “I wanted to see an Electabuzz. And meet Lieutenant Surge.”

“Can’t Kiawe, Ash, and Sophocles come along?” Lillie asked her mother.

“No. sweetie. This will be like a sleepover.”

“I want to go,” Mallow said, enthusiastically. Her beautiful green pigtails shook as she got excited.

“Me also,” Lana said.

“Well, if my friends want to go, I guess there’s no reason we shouldn’t…”

“Great, hon!” Lusamine said, winking at her daughter. “See you when we come pick you up!”

Lana stuffed lots of food in her mouth, while the other two girls went to pack.

She couldn’t wait.

After her belly was full and she literally couldn’t take anymore (having consumed tons and tons), she asked Ash how far Cerulean City was from Vermillion.

“Oh, not far at all,” Ash said. “Though I’d probably get lost if I were to try to go there without my old friend Brock.”

“Brock and I should have another battle sometime,” Kiawe said. “But not soon I guess, since only girls are invited.”

Lana didn’t care about their testosterone conversation. All she wanted was to get to Kanto, find Misty, and blast her face with gas.

Two and a half hours later, in the afternoon, the plane landed in Kanto. Lana had consumed so much on the plane as well. Lusamine kept a mini-fridge and battery-run grill on board.

“You have quite the appetite,” Lusamine remarked, patting her on the back. “I always say Lillie looks too thin.”

“Moooooooom,” Lillie wailed.

“Sorry, sweetheart. But you really do look thin as a stick.”

Speaking of sticks, Lana chewed on some cinnamon ones, just before it was time to get off.

Lusamine started to lead the girls toward the inn in Vermillion.

“Will we get to see Cerulean on this visit?” Lana asked, casually.

“Oh, no, I’m sorry. We’re just here to visit Vermillion.”

Drat. Lana had eaten all that food for nothing. And she would need to fart soon.

Of course, she could run away to Cerulean, but she didn’t want to have to.

And then she saw her. When they stepped in the inn.

Another girl from Ash’s past. She had been in pictures.

What was her name again? It started with an S.

She probably wasn’t a water Pokemon trainer, but Lana didn’t care. She would have to suffice for the lack of Misty being around.

Once they checked in their room, Lana wandered out and found Serena near a vending machine.

Her butt had a wild hurricane in it that she had to release right now.

She decided to do a fun method to subdue Serena, by announcing, “Tickle Mechanics!”

And then she began tickling the girl who had travelled with Ash before he came to Alola.

Serena began laughing, not knowing who was doing this to her since Lana was behind.

But Lana wasn’t here to waste time. She came here to fart. So she pulled Serena to the ground, then sat on her face, but not forwards. Instead she looked down into Serena’s eyes.

Serena had no clue why this strange blue-haired girl was sitting on her face. Maybe it was a Kanto custom that girls sometimes did.

“Here it comes!” Lana announced.

Serena had no clue what she meant, till it was too late. A deafening blast resounded in her ears.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It stank horribly, Serena gagged in disgust, and her eyes narrowed. This girl wasn’t performing a Kanto greeting ritual. She was being disgusting.

Lana also started bouncing her butt around as she farted. She loved Serena’s struggle, and failure, to break free. It felt so good trapping someone beneath her ass.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Each fart got worse, filling Serena’s nostrils with meat and vegetable and fruit produced gas. 

The mango, cherry, and citrus farts really reeked. Serena desperately wanted to escape.

Lana kicked off her sandals and put her bare feet against Serena’s ears, sticking her big toes in each of them.

After rubbing it around for a bit, sending toe sweat into Serena’s ear, she finally pulled it out.

Then she moved her butt down to Serena’s chest, allowing her captive to speak. 

“Hey, stop this!” Serena said.

 

“I’m going to fart on you until I go home,” Lana said. “Which might be three days from now, I think.”

“You can’t seriously release gas for three days!”

“Of course I can,” Lana said. “I ate a ton for it. And oh, I have a really big one coming.”

“Don’t you dare release it on me!” Serena called.

Lana stood up in a quick motion threw her butt down on Serena’s face, hard putting pain to her nose.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lana wasn’t kidding. This hurt Serena’s mouth and nose so much more than the previous ones. Basically it was like the ones before had been tiny bubbles, and these last blasts were tidal waves.

Half an hour more, and then her farts got even stronger.

She herself was amazed at how potent the gas could be. But as they ripped out of her, she couldn’t help being a little disappointed that Serena had to receive it instead of Misty.

And then she heard voices.

“It stinks over there.”

“Yes, which is exactly why we’re taking you.”

Four girls turne the corner with the vending machine. One had pink hair, one blue, one blond, and the last one orange.

Misty.

“Hey, have you been farting?” asked the pink-haired one.

“Um, yes,” Lana said.

“Then take our bratty sister. She thinks she’s good enough to stay in the same room with us. As if.”

The three girls shoved Misty to the ground, and sat on her so that Lana could sit on her face.

Was this for real? Had Lana hit the jackpot with getting to fart on Misty?

For a few seconds, she didn’t move, but seeing Misty helpless there made her excited.

She hopped over like a Politoed, and swished her butt around Misty’s face.

“You might want to leave before I let some icky gas out,” Lana said.

“Of course,” said the blond girl. “But don’t let Misty go. Also, she will really hate your stink. Much worse than this other one.”

“Awesome,” Lana said. “Exactly what I want.”

“Can we borrow the other girl?” asked the blue-haired of Misty’s sisters.

“Sure,” Lana said, allowing them to carry Serena away as Ash had taken her comic.

As Serena was just a second option for fart recipient, she didn’t care as much for her to go.

“I went easy on her,” she said aloud. “But will give Misty quite the treat.”

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrllllllllllllllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Chicken fried steak did not suit well coming out of her ass as flatulence. It was like a tornado, she was sure if her sphincter could produce more than just stink, the vending machine would be a wreck right now.

However, foul odors were good enough. Especially since she now had an adorable rival for a slave.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Misty really did loathe the gas much more than Serena had. In fact Serena had enjoyed having some attention since she and Ash were forced to split paths.

She thought it a little bit cute. Sure she had struggled, but being prevented from doing what she wanted by a decent-looking girl was nice.

Misty’s sisters were treating Serena to intense foot torture and trample in their room. Feet were worse for her than fart, but still the concept of being restrained against her will was interesting.

Misty had the opposite reaction. She desired to punish her sisters for trading her off to be a fart recipient. She chose to come to Vermillion to train and get her battling skills up to speed so weak trainers who brought Electric types to the Cerulean gym couldn’t get badges for doing no work at all.

Lieutenant Surge was waiting for her.

But now she couldn’t go to him because her sisters hadn’t been willing to pay for an extra room for her and hated the thought of her sleeping in the room with them.

But now she had another problem. Lana. She wanted to push her off a cliff, or lock her in a closet. Anything which meant she wouldn’t be forced to gag on her gas.

However, she had a small ray of hope. Lana had to run out of sulfur eventually, right?

And once that happened, she could go deal with her sisters.

Lana then let out a paralyzing fart.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

This way Misty wouldn’t be able to stand up and run away while Lana set up a rod and curtain to set off the alcove.

“I’ll be back, Misty. Don’t go anywhere,” Lana said.

Misty tried to move her muscles, and she started to scream for help, but Lana’s gas swirled in her open mouth, constricting it.

Lana decided to use her fishing pole to hold up a blanket. Lillie’s blanket, not from the inn bed, but one she had brought of her own.

Then she darted back to set these up, using tape she had pulled from Mallow’s bag to get the rod attached to the wall.

Curtain went up, and then Lana turned on her victim.

“Like being paralyzed? Like a Thunder Wave on your weak water Pokemon.”

Misty finally found her voice again. “My Pokemon aren’t weak. You take that back.”

“Never,” Lana said. “I am going to be the greatest water type trainer. I will capture Kyogre and Palkia and Suicune.”

“I’m the best water Pokemon user,” Misty said.

“No, you’re a fart rag,” Lana said. “Nothing but a recipient for my fart.”

“Excuse you, I am a gym leader with a Mega Stone.”

“And I am your mistress. Now prepare to smell the worst odors you’ve ever breathed in! And I’ve got a present for you.”

“Oh yeah? And what gift is that?”

Lana ripped her pants off and kicked them away, along with the cloth covering the center of her body.

“My bare ass!” Lana announced.

She went over and shook it above Misty’s face, making her feel queasy. Then she plopped down.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Misty couged, gagged, and thrashed about when her mobility returned. But then Lana forced her to insert her nose in the dirty butthole.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be here all night,” Lana said. “I ate lots of food earlier. And even if I somehow run out, which I doubt, I’ll just paralyze you again and go eat with my friends, then be back.”

Misty wished she could’ve been prepared for this, so she could fight.

But as more and more gas ripped out of Lana, Misty felt her ability to try to stay hopefuly that Lana would grow carefless or run out of gas and somehow let her escape began to wane…

The butt of the blue-haired girl dominated her, squeezed farts in her eyes, and all over her clothes, and bare legs…

“And now time for an hour of open mouth farting!” Lana announced.

Misty was frightened for a second, but then inwardly laughed. Lana may be able to restrain her and release potent and extremely malodorous farts, but she couldn’t make her open her mouth.

Lana then bounced her butt on Misty’s face, shot up, down, up, down, several times. Then Lana punched her with her buttcheeks, before sitting on her forehead.

“Here it comes!” she announced.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Misty felt her jaw slam open. And as disgusting as it sounded, she feared the gas was seeping into her forehead and past her skull and clogging her brain…

Then Lana slid down her face, to her now open mouth.

“Don’t’ worry, darling, you won’t be able to close it until I let you. Which means uneding, powerful farts that you’re forced to swallow! You are so lucky! Consider this you winning the fart rag lottery.”

And then began the most excruciating hour of Misty’s life. Constant gas poured out of Lana’s anus, pass the orange-haired girl’s tongue, and some of them were wet, some of them long, some bubbly…but all of them super stinky, and Misty’s expectation of being rescued had now vanished. She couldn’t break free from Lana’s control.

Still, she had no clue of the torture that would come, because Lana had no intention of giving her any freedom for the entire night that approached, and when she took the eventual break, she’d stuff her face so much that this was guaranteed to happen.

“Oh, your breath must be horrendous now!” Lana said at one point. “I’ll help with that a little.”

She put coins in the vending machine, and a Yorkshire mint patty came out. She ripped off a piece and slipped in her anus while Misty watched.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Then keeping it clenched between her buttcheeks, she moved awkwardly toward Misty, and dropped it in her mouth.

“That may help a small bit,” Lana said. “And as for the rest of the patty, I’ll eat it and you’ll get it firsthand as fart later! Doesn’t that sound fun?”

Misty wanted to scream at Lana to not do it but after swallowing so much sulfur, she couldn’t speak at all currently.

Lana plopped back down, munched on the candy, and proceeded to fart some more. She felt like a pampered princess, getting to let out huge storms of gas on the person she had wanted to.

Best day ever.


	3. The Pier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana starts farting on Mallow, then with luck finds a shrinking contraption which makes this activity even more fun!

Lana was fishing at the pier, trying to catch a Bruxish, for she had seen a shiny she wanted to nickname McDonald’s, after a fantasy fast-food restaurant she had read about in a picture book as a kid.

Her sisters also loved that picture book.

She felt a tug on her line and reeled it in.

It was just regular Bruxish. She tossed it back.

“I don’t want you ugly!”

She was angry at Psychic types because Popplio had gotten defeated against a Kadabra.

But even so she did want the shiny Bruxish. McDonald’s would be the second most important member of her party.

She tossed the line back in the water, waiting for another bite.

Suddenly a huge bubbly fart erupted from her anus.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

“Yipes, that stinks,” Mallow said, coming over with hot chocolate.

“Oh, that’s just a minor spurt. Nothing to special,” Lana said.

“Yeah, but now I have to stand on the end of the pier to drink this.”

“Okay, but set both mugs down first,” Lana said.

“Why?” Mallow asked, suspiciously.

“Just because.”

Mallow didn’t get what her friend was aiming for, but set them down anyway.

Lana pushed hers to the side, then set her butt against Mallow’s mug.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

“Hey, none of that!” Mallow said, getting down to grab her cup.

Lana raised her butt to sit on the rim of the mug, and released even bigger farts.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It reeked of steak and potatoes, and made Mallow gag.

“Lana! That’s too close to my face!”

“I just wanted to make your hot chocolate taste more rotten, that’s all.”

“That’s not funny,” Mallow said. “Now I’ll have to pour it out.”

“You will take a sip from it,” Lana said. “Or I will use you as a fart rag.”

“Hilarious,” Mallow said. “You should take back to the Skrelp the Clown act.”

“If I make you laugh, will you drink the hot chocolate?” Lana asked, demurely.

“Um, no,” Mallow said. “Not happening.”

She carried the mug over to the edge of the pier and started to turn it upside down.

Lana ran forward and grabbed her arm. “No, don’t! You’ll scare McDonald’s away.”

“Who’s McDonald’s?” Mallow asked, curiously.

“The Shiny Bruxish I’m trying to catch.”

“That seems like a silly name,” Mallow said.

“That’s it,” Lana said, mad about Mallow chortling at her fairy tale fast-food restaurant sobriquet for Bruxish would have to taste her fart. “You’re drinking that hot chocolate.”

“No, I’m not,” Mallow said, not smiling now.

Lana got behind her and shoved Mallow to her knees, then pushes her own on Mallow’s shoulders.

“Wet fart coming out,” she announced.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Lana pulled her pants and undies down and rubbed her now fart juice soaked rear end on Mallow’s neck.

“Oh, it feels so good to do this. Much better than wiping on a towel.”

“My Scizor towel?” Mallow asked, disgusted. “You said you spilled something on it!”

“Nah, I wiped my booty with it after using the toilet,” Lana said. “Also here comes a horrendous fart, I’d love to smash it out on your lips but can’t risk you getting away.”

“Stop this at on--!” Mallow started to say.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Even though it was on her back, Mallow felt as though the gas were swarming inside her head, filling it with noxious sulfur that made her want to vomit.

“Now take a sip of the hot chocolate, or I will make you kiss my butt,” Lana said.

“You’re kidding,” Mallow said. “Now stop clowning around.”

“My butt wants to be kissed.”

“So you say. But even if I do that, you’ll release a nasty fart on me.”

“No, I won’t,” Lana said, though she crossed her fingers. Not that Mallow could see.

“Fine, I’ll put my lips to your stinky ass,” Mallow said. “But then you have to leave me alone.”

“Absolutely,” Lana said, though she had no intention of doing that.

She slid off Mallow’s back, and waited for her to lie down.

But Mallow started to make a break for it.

“Hey, get back here! My butt needs to be kissed!”

 _And I have to fart so bad,_ she thought, but didn’t want to say that out loud.

Mallow darted fast, but Lana hopped in a wheelbarrow and chased her.

Ash’s friends Serena and Clemont had visited not long before, and Lana had convinced the blond boy to trip up this wheelbarrow so it was high tech and fast.

It even had a steering wheel now.

And with Mallow darting on foot, she couldn’t get away fast enough before the contraption slammed into her legs and she fell down.

Then Lana leaped over the end of the wheelbarrow and landed with her butt in Mallow’s face.

“Now kissy kissy my dolly.”

Mallow wanted to scream at Lana for calling her a doll. But the blue-haired girl had promised to leave her alone if she kissed this ass, so she did.

“Oh good, my butt so happy you think it’s worth of your affection! In fact, it wants to give you a present for being so compliant! And I promise it will really stink!”

_No. She wouldn’t…._

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

“Oh, gosh! I’m going to gas myself out! But I know this is your favorite smell in the world.”

Mallow felt nauseated, and she gagged like a dying beast, gasping for air.

Unfortunately for her the only air she received in this position was hot sulfur from Lana’s messy butt.

It also didn’t help that it was wet from the fart juice before.

“Wait, I haven’t been kind to you,” Lana said, rubbing her ass around as though Mallow’s face was a cushion. “I’ve been giving you basic farts. But terrible corn dog ones are about to emerge from my ass. And I won’t be anywhere near as lenient now. It was so mean of me, but I want to be the nicest friend you could ever have.”

Mallow wanted to push her away, say that farting on her at all was cruel.

But she didn’t know yet what Lana was capable of.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Lana hadn’t been bluffing. The corn dog farts were much more revolting than the ones before.

“Aw, you stopped kissing my butt. Don’t you love it though? It’s being so nice to you, slathering you with stink. Show it you appreciate it.”

She shook her posterior from side to side. Mallow as tired of looking at it. She wanted to go play with Steenee.

“No kidding?” Lana asked. “Well then, I guess we’re done here.”

Mallow breathed a sigh of relief in between horrible gags.

Lana got back in the wheelbarrow, and started turning the steering wheel, getting it off of Mallow’s legs, when she reached to the side and felt an oddly shaped gadget, which was a stick witht here Hydreigon heads at the end of it.

Clemont said this did something. What was it again?

Oh right. Shrink someone you aim at, when you push the button.

Which made Lana excited. She could shrink Mallow and fart on her.

She leapt on the green-haired girl’s back just as she stood up, knocking her down again.

“What is it now?” Mallow grumbled.

“My butt is eager for more of your services. And according to the handbook, shiny Pokemon are more likely to appear when foul smells are released.”

“Good, go fart up the pier. Just leave me alone.”

“But I need you to make it right…” Lana said.

“Don’t be silly,” Mallow said.

“My butt is shy. Come on. All you have to do is serve me.”

“The answer is NO. Now get off.”

Mallow struggled to get out from under her friend’s butt.

“Then you leave me no choice,” Lana said, solemnly, pressing the gadget to Mallow’s ear.

“Hey, what are you doing witht hat?”

“Turning you into a fart slave,” Lana said.

She pressed the button. A red light emerged from the three Hydreigon head eyes, and Mallow’s body vanished.

Lana looked around. Had Clemont been wrong, and it just made someone disappear? That’s wasn’t helpful.

Then she felt something move under her butt. She shifted to the ricght a few inches, and saw her.

Tiny Mallow.

“Change me back, right now!” the green-haired girl demanded.

“But I have to fart, tons and tons more,” Lana said, scooping her up and putting her headfirst in her anus.

Lana squeezed her buttcheek’s around Mallow hard.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It was much worse here, Mallow felt like she was locked in an outhouse with twenty toilet holes filled to the brim with poop…

Lana drove the wheelbarrow back to the pier, loving the feeling of a tiny girl in her butthole, forced to smell giant hurricanes of fart as they blasted her.

When she got to the pier, she tossed the line again, farting nonstop for forty five minutes, making Mallow feel worse and worse as more time passed.

But no shiny Bruxish appeared. Only regular ones, and Remoarid. She hated them all.

Each time the wrong unwanted fish bit her line and she pulled it out, her gas reached a whole new level of intensity, because now it was filled with her anger.

She looked at the handbook again, then chuckled.

That’s what she was doing wrong.

_Shiny Bruxish are attracted by terrible smells from a girl’s butt, and the scent of frustration and disgust from a victim. But even with all of these things, fear is the biggest attractor of this special rare coloring of the Water-Psychic pisces friend of ours. You can have all the other stuff, but without feelings of dread and anxiety, the specimen may not come, in all its scarlet glory._

Of course. Lana had to make Mallow afraid in order for McDonald’s to bite her line.

She let out a long fart but unclenched her butt, shooting Mallow into the bucket of bait.

“Hey, stop this!” Mallow said, as a tiny Joltik shot webbing at her.

“You afraid yet?” Lana asked, impatiently.

“Um, what? No. These are just harmless spiders. But they are a bit icky.”

Lana sighed. How was she going to induce fear in her friend?

She looked around but saw nothing. She looked at her feet. Maybe she could threaten to trample on Mallow?

But no, that wasn’t as fun as farting.

Her eyes roved the pier, desperately searching for something that would help.

They landed on the mug of hot chocolate.

That gave Lana an idea.

She would threaten to burn Mallow if she didn’t beg to be farted on.

She got excited just thinking about it, then flicked a tiny Joltik away from Mallow, in the bucket, before picking up the tiny green-haired girl.

“You know what would be fun?” Lana asked. “If you hung over something scalding hot…”

Lana, you’ve done enough silliness today. Make me big again.”

“But I’m not done farting…”

“Stop letting out gas on me!” Mallow said.

“Nah,” Lana said. “I need to catch this Bruxish.”

“Get someone else to do this to then,” Mallow said.

“But you’re so much fun to torture with farts,” Lana pouted. Then her eyes brightened as if she had just got a great idea. “I know! I’ll give you extreme farts, much worse than before. That’ll make things better, right?”

“No, it won’t! Make me big again and let me go!”

“But then I’ll have no one to release terrible gas on…” Lana said, as if she couldn’t imagine any worse scenario.

“This is insane. You need to just eat foods that don’t make you flatulate.”

“There’d be no fun in that,” Lana said. “But now it’s time for the real big foul expidentures.”

She stuck Mallow in her anus, legs first, keeping her arms and torso and head out of the enclosure.

“Let me go, Lana!” Mallow screeched, trying to move the big buttocks trapping her, but it was like pushing at mountains.

Then Lana waddled with her hanging along, letting out some nice bubbly farts.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffgggggggggggggggggggggggggwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttt

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 

“Lana, that’s eno—“ Mallow started to say, but even Lana’s smallest farts were like missiles of sulfur now, and instead of finishing that statement, she was reduced to gagging.

Finally Lana reached the mug of hot chocolate, and spun her butt over it rapidly, as though it were a spoon she used to stir a yummy dish.

Which reminded Mallow that a lot of the food Lana was farting out had been baked by her, making this even less pleasant, fi that was even possible.

And then she noticed the awful mug of dark liquid waiting for her to bre dropped down in it.

Lana hovered so low toward it seemed like Mallow would be dropped in.

“You’ll burn me if you don’t stop, Lana! Now get serious.”

“The hot cocoa is probably cool by now,” Lana said.

“Hmmm, yeah, it should be,” Mallow said.

Lana took a dramatic step and picked up the cup of cocoa, purposefully spilling a little on her foot.

“Ow, it burns! I guess you made it so well that it is still hot even after some time has passed.”

“Oh no, are you okay?” Mallow asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Lana said, “though it hurts a bit.”

She was lying, it had been cool to the skin. But she needed to terrify Mallow.

“You won’t be fine though,” she said, merrily. “I’m going to drop you in…”

“No, please!” Mallow yelped, as Lana brought her butt closer to the rim of the cup.

“You really don’t want to burn?”

“Do I look like I want to spend the next month in a hospital? Also, I’m small. I could be put in a coma! You can’t do this!”

“Beg me to fart on you, or I will.”

“Lana, that’s crazy! Turn me big again!”

“Beg, slave! Or I will let you get third degree burns, or is this fourth degree? Sixth? Seventh?”

“This isn’t funny, Lana!”

“Tell me your mistress that you want my potent, smelly gas blasted up your nose, squirted all over my body, that you desperately want to be kept as a fart slave for days, or you will get it.”

“You’re my friend! Why do this?”

“I have to,” Lana said.

And that’s when she perched atop the rip of the cup, gently, Mallow stuck between her buttcheeks…

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Yep, this was the beef stew they had for dinner the night before, made by Mallow. It caused her to gag horrendously coming out this way, and she loathed Lana’s dominance over her.

She prayed desperately that Lana wouldn’t drop her.

After fifteen minutes of straight farting, Lana finally stood up, Mallow hating her pirson even more now.

“You ready to beg, little slave?”

“No,” said the green-haired tiny girl. “Now stop this insanity.”

“I promise you, I will let you get burned this time for real.”

“But if you do, you won’t have any fart slave for awhile,” Mallow said, reasonably.

“Oh, I’ll find another,” Lana said. “Can’t be too hard.”

She envisioned Serena, Ash’s friend, suffering at her ass’ mercy.

“You know you’ll regret it,” Mallow said, when the blue-haired girl, now a giantess from her perspective, threatened her again.

“Acerola might like being tortured,” Lana said.

“Then go find her and do this!”

“Nah,” Lana said. “Even though she’d be an acceptable substitute, she’s not you.”

“Then why do you want to burn me?”

“Oh, Mallow. I don’t want to burn you. You’re my friend.”

“That’s good.”

“I just want you to understand that my butt is your mistress, and you are my slave, and you have to smell my fart.”

“That’s not good. Please stop.”

“Nope,” Lana said. “And if you don’t beg me to fart, like REALLY fart, not the lame weak ones I’ve released so far, you will suffer.”

Without waiting another moment, Lana brought Mallow close to the rim of the mug.

“Soon as my butt closes over it, you’ll be too late, I’ll let you fall and you’ll be hospitalized.”

She used millimeter by millimeter, super slowly, driving Mallow’s tension up to incredible heights.

“Okay, you win, Lana!”

“I can’t hear you,” the blue-haired girl said, even though she had.

“Please, please fart on me, Lana! I love your gas and—“ 

“Oh my god, that is so hot!” Lana said. “I never thought I’d hear your adorable voice say that!”

“You won’t burn me, then?”

“No, of course not, Mallow. But you don’t have to worry, the hot cocoa is cold.”

Mallow didn’t believe her, but Lana dipped a finger in it and wiped it against the green-haired girl’s cheek.

It really was cool now.

“You tr-tricked me?”

“Of course, so I could catch the shiny Bruxish. Duh.”

And that’s when there was a tug on Lana’s line.

She ran for it excitedly, and plopped down roughly, not taken care to be gently for Mallow. Then she reeled it in, and there on the end was a red and yellow fish.

“McDonald’s! Yay, you finally bit!”

Lana flung the line over and dropped the fish on the pier, where it flopped about.

“Pokeball, go!”

She tossed a Great Ball actually, blue instead of the regular red, but she didn’t feel it necessary to specify that.

The fish disappeared into the sphere, which shook for a bit atop the wooden planks.

But it didn’t break free.

“Yes! I caught McDonald’s!” Lana said, happily. “I feel so joyous that I could fart with REAL stink, instead of the not so tough rounds from before.”

She reached behind her butt and pulled Mallow out.

“Thanks,” the green-haired girl said.

“But I haven’t given what you begged for yet, don’t thank me until then.”

“Um, what?”

“You wanted me to desperately fart on you, with mega blasts,” Lana reminded her. “You said so yourself.”

“I was just trying to stop you from burning me!” Mallow protested.

“But now that I have accomplished my goal, I need to fart, so much. And since you begged for it, you get to smell them! And don’t worry, I don’t plan to stop for hours. It’ll be like Heaven for you, right?”

Lana didn’t wait for answer, but ignored Mallow’s screams as she brought her back to her anus and stuffed her in.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Mallow gagged, coughed, and felt dizzy being trapped in there. Also, she quickly learned that no matter how long she was farted on, it seemed to always smell worse.

All the foul smells made her never want to be near food again, and as she loved cooking, that was horrible.

But Lana had to let her out, eventually, right? She wouldn’t force her to keep inhaling carrot and beef stew farts and even smores farts, Mallow soon figured out that sweets produced even more revolting gas than meat and veggies.

Soon Lana would tire of this, or she kept telling herself.

However, the rest of the day, she was a fart slave. And it sucked.

But Lana had the time of her life, and she was already planning future and more intense suffering for Mallow. Inwardly she thanked Clemont for leaving behind the shrinking device.

She also called Acerola to see if she’d bring some malasadas, which the purple-haired girl agreed to.

“Don’t worry, my little fart slave, more fuel is coming,” Lana said, though Mallow couldn’t hear her, tucked away in her anus. “But for now, some appetizers!”

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Mallow felt like she was swimming in fart. She had no clue that Lana had twenty malasadas coming which would be more intense than her cooking when farted out.

But she desperately wished Lana would release her, not knowing she was in for an evening an entire night of suffering, gagging, feeling nauseated, and all around a sense of ownership that Lana’s now ginormous anus from her shrunken perspective had over her..


	4. Butt Satellite-Rocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Lillie are both excited to go to a concert, and decide to go cheaply by a butt satellite-rocket, which requires a giant girl to fart and get you to your destination. Lillie hopes one of the beauties from the brochure will release gas and fly their rocket, but is very displeased when she discovers it's her classmate, Lana, who not only produces terrible gas, but also is reluctant to let the girls go...

Serena and Lillie had decided to book a butt-satellite rocket to fly them to the Musical Mermaids concert. The tickets were so expensive that they decided to not take the Greyhound, especially since it was two states away in Arizona.

But a butt rocket could get you there, so long as you didn’t mind being farted on.

Not that either girl was exactly thrilled about this. In fact, Serena wanted to vomit just at the thought. Lillie knew it’d be worse for her when the gas was actually squirted ut.

There was some fun in wondering who the giant girl who would power their rocket would be. Lillie had flipped through the brochure and hoped it would be Korrina or Viola, both adorable blondes. Maybe Elesa, or if they were really lucky, Skyla, the hottest girl Lillie had ever laid eyes on.

They arrived at the rocketport, and climbed in, buckling up. It was sort of like a jet but with no engine. And obviously built like a rocket.

They had to wait half an hour for the girl chosen at random to come out. Well, that’s what the regular sized woman who instructed them on how the ride worked in case they hadn’t been on before said.

At one point, Skyle did come out and Lillie’s heart raced. She actually _did_ want to smell Skyla’s fart. It would be such an experience. She also wouldn’t have minded sample farts from the other girls to see if the prettier they were, the stinkier their blasts.

However, giant Skyla didn’t stop at their rocket, but went to one with five girls. 

“Nostrils going to suffer incoming,” Skyla warned the customers who were lucky enough to ride on her gas.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Lillie sniffed the air to catch some of the trail, wafting toward her nose. Oh, what bliss she was in, but as Skyla’s rocket soared into the air, Lillie’s heart started to sink, they weren’t going to receive the best of the best.

But there were so many others here, they had to get a winner.

Serena decided to distract Lillie by talking animatedly about the Musical Mermaids and the new song she had heard they should be singing.

“It’s called ‘Trapped in a Pokeball’ and is supposed to be about toxic relationships,” Serena said. “And Misty is supposed to do some kind of guitar trick on stage.”

Lillie knew that Serena loved Misty the most of the band they were going to see, but personally for her the best was Dawn. Her enthusiasm bounced around everywhere in their music video.

If she got to meet Dawn, that would be the best thing ever. But of course it was unlikely.

Viola came out, waving her huge ass, which caused Lillie to be excited a bit, especially as she lowered it over their rocket top.

Lillie looked up into her anus, waiting for the gas to shoot out.

Viola leaned forward, “My gas isn’t fun to inhale at all,” she promised.

And then her smartphone rang and she answered it.

“You’re on the wrong rocket,” said the voice on the other end. “You’re supposed to be on the blue one taking the two boys to Seattle.”

“Oh darn,” Viola said. “I so wanted to fart on those two.”

She stood up and looked depressed for a minute. Then a smile rose on her face and she pulled out a camera, also gigantically proportioned. “I know, I’ll take your picture and look at it while farting on them so I can imagine you’re smelling it instead of two worthless boys.”

She snapped the photo, then let it come out, for her camera was a Polaroid. She flashed it at Lillie and Serena before hopping over to the blue rocket.

“Stick your tongue out boys and lick my butt, or we’ll stay in port,” she barked before sitting down.

“We have to stand up to lick and that means removing our seatbelts!” one boy said. Lillie could hear him because the window in the pod people climb in was open.

“I don’t care. My butt will keep you from falling,” Viola said. “Also, shut your window, or I won’t let you out when we arrive.My fart powers the rocket but if you’re not smelling it, I have no obligation to take you to where you want to go.”

“Now that’s rude,” said the other boy.

“Rude is not following my orders!” Viola said. “I could make one of you my toilet paper if you’re not disembarked seven hours from now. So it is in your best interest to obey.”

Though he did it grumpily, the guy shut the window, then both boys unbuckled and kissed a different portion of Viola’s huge posterior.

“Good, here it comes!” she announced.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was steak and cabbage casserole but in fart form. Lillie felt a twinge of jealousy grip her, how she wished Viola had powered their rocket!

Of course there was still hope they’d get a good one but things were looking bleak.

And then out of the metal doors emerged someone Lillie greatly hoped would _not_ be using their rocket.

Lana, the blue-haired girl whom Lillie shared classes with. And who now guzzled a milkshake.

As her gargantuan classmate drew nearer, Lillie felt her throat constrict. Not her fart, anything else. She’d rather not even go to the concert if it was going to come to this…

And then the butt sailed down…to Lillie’s intense dismay.

_Please let this be a mistake. It has to be a mistake…_

“I hope you’re ready for it to really reek!” she told them, shaking her butt like a pendulum.

Serena started hyperventilating. Lillie ws on the verge of doing this herself. Lana hadn’t even been in the catalogue. If Lillie had thought there was even the remotest possibility she’d wind up here, she’d have aborted this mission.

“Oh, I can’t believe I finally get to let out this STINK!” Lana said.

And suddenly it burst out of her.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Lillie didn’t even care if somehow this smelled less revolting than the other girls who worked there. But she doubted i. Just from how these two very powerful pepperoni pizza farts burst up her nostrils, she was certainly Lana had even more potent gas than all the giant girls put together.

Of course, this was just a guess, but she also had a feeling that her not wanting this at all made it even more unpleasant.

The rocket soared into the air as Luna kept farting. She high-fived Elesa whom they passed, while letting out a trail of odors.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

“Yipes, it would’ve been fairer to give them a free ride if you’re going to release that!” Elesa called merrily. If it wasn’t bad enough to her, from Lillie and Serena’s tiny perspectives it was much more bitter.

Lillie had to inhale a little bit, try as she did to hold her breath. The most aggravating thing was every time she opened her mouth seemed to be the exact second Lana decided it was time to unleash another blast.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Serena coughed as Lillie gagged, wishing she’d have insisted they take a plane or greyhound. Anything over this.

She couldn’t believe her arguments about this being the best way to reach the concert were backfiring.

“we’ll get some hot chick to blast us with awful smells, it’ll be terrific,” she had told Serena.

Lana didn’t qualify as hot. Heck Lillie wished there had been an option for Serena to turn giant size and fart on her while flying the rocket.

But the girls did have to go through training to do this. Just like piloting a plane.

Lillie pulled out the brochure to distract herself from the gass splurting out and making them stinkier and stinkier. By the time they would reach Arizona, they might be too gross to be in company with others.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppffffffffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttsssssssssssssssssssssssssss

All of Lana’s farts were so loud they could bust the two girls under her eardrums, and this last one summoned a new bout of coughing from Serena.

Lillie flipped through the brochure pages, looking at all the pretty girls. Korrina in her skater’s outfit, Viola dressed in casual, Skyla wearing booty shorts, Flannery in jeans, Candice with two very nice pigtails…

None of the girls within looked as unappealing as Lana.

Lillie saw Serena’s butt sticking up against her seatbelt as she leaned against the window. Her skirt was red. Lillie wished she could kiss it, but being strapped down, she couldn’t risk harmingthem both by not being buckled up.

Or even dying. She was certain the rocket didn’t have air bags.

And then the rocket flipped upside down while Lana farted.

Outside the window, the ground was replaced with sky. And it looked like buildings were ripping out from some higher place, while nothing at all was below, the queasiness of the situation nearly caused Lillie to barf, what if she had been upside-down and fell all into a wide blue nothingness?

She didn’t have to worry about it for long, as Lana’s farts reached a new level of odors.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Why didn’t she have the courage to ask Viola to take their rocket anyway, and Lana could take the boys? That would’ve been more bearable…

 _Picture this as being Viola,_ Lillie thought. She started at the picture of the blond, and imagined it was her butt looming over them, speeding across cities down below, or above depending on how you looked since Lana still had them upside down.

But the next bout of farts ruined this, for they were scrambled egg produced, and the brochure said Viola couldn’t stand eggs.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Her gagging reached a new level, and Serena looked to be in severe pain, about twice as much as Lillie herself felt, were she to hazard a guess.

The entire two hour flight was horrible. Lillie actually did throw up in a paper bag at one point. 

Finally they pulled into the air center for butt satellite-rocket travel, and Lillie was excited, for the one thing which kept her from losing her sanity during the fart bath wsa getting to see Dawn live on stage.

Though now her clothes and face were soaked with fart juice, so she wasn’t sure actually meeting Dawn would be good if the opportunity arose.

She waited for Lana to get off. But the white butt above them didn’t budge.

“Hey, what gives?” Serena asked, opening the window.

“I just ordered thirty two Jumbo burgers and lots of fries and fourteen calzones,” Lana informed them.

“Okay, but could you let us off since we’re here?” Serena asked, exasperated at Lana telling them stuff they didn’t need to know.

“I’ve got to wait here for my food and it could be an hour since it’s a larger order.”

“But the concert is starting in…thirty-eight minutes!” Serena said, after checking her watch.

“Oh, but my farts are more musical than any rundown concert. You can listen to them for awhile.”

Serena gave Lillie a look as it to say, _Is this her idea of a joke?_

It was true that Lana loved fooling people. It was her gimmick at school.

Lillie fully expected her to get off now.

Lana did. “Eh, I’m just messing with you,” she said. “Go on and unbuckle, I’ll help you out.”

Serena did so in relief, and stepped onto Lana’s huge hand…

But to her horror, she was put back in Lana’s anus, and Lillie’s classmate sat back down.

“Time to make you so stinky that no one would let you into their concert,” Lana said.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It made Lillie retch to inhale this fresh new bout of meat farts, but it was worse for Serena, her face trapped in that anus, her legs kicking about as she thrashed,a nd hitting Lillie in the nose.

Lillie had to unbuckle and put hereself across both seats so that wouldn’t happen again.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbfffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Broccoli and cheese coming out as gas from Lana was even more pungent than it had been from Lillie’s friend Mallow on a sleepover.

Of course you could argue that this was because of Lana’s increased size relative to regular girls, but that didn’t seem to be the only reason, her sphincter just seemed to delight in producing more revolting sulfur than those other girls had.

Finally Lana unclenched her buttcheeks and let Serena drop.

Here Lillie was prepared to be selfish. “Hey Serena, put your butt on my face.”

“Why?” Serena asked.

“I just want to kiss it, that’s all.”

“But it’s horrible now. Lana’s made sure of that.”

“Please?” Lana asked. “You can convince Lana to let us go.”

“She hasn’t listened to me.”

“Come on Serena, you just need to try harder.”

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Serena coughed. “Why did we do this?” she asked, clearly in pain.

“It was cheap.”

“Well, if we’re stuck here, it’s also pointless,” Serena said, but she slid over and pushed her red skirt down on Lillie’s mouth.

The blond kissed her friend’s butt. Here she could be shielded from Lana’s potency, or if it somehow reached her here, picture that Serena had produced it, which would make it better.

Meanwhile, Serena tried to reason with Lana, only causingher to release more farts. After half an hour of this, she decided she had enough, and began punching at Lana’s buttcheeks.

It was like light taps to Lana. She tookt he opportunity to fart on them harder.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

It still reached Lillie. Imagining Serena had produced it didn’t help much, especially since her friend wasn’t making the motions of having unleashed gas. And then Lana taped up the window, and things got less bearable.

Serena’s butt had no fart of itsown ready to spray, but she seemed to feel that Lillie being under it gave her some small comfort, and she began grinding around Lillie’s face.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

One of the girls who was at this rocket station came in to fly her own with passengers waiting. This was Roxanne, and she stared.

“Uh, how are you farting without taking off?” she asked.

“I trained myself to do this,” Lana said. “Plus the rocket is straddled down. So I don’t have to worry about it.”

Roxanne nodded. “Makes sense.”

She got on a rocket with more seats, having a family of thirteen.

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvttttttttttttttttttttlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Lillie didn’t see her but Serena desperately banged on the window to get Roxanne’s attention, to no avail, and not her rocket had taken off.

Another twenty-five minutes went by, before Lana’s food came. She started chomping on it and Serena got off Lillie so she could witness this.

They couldn’t open the window and though they shouted themselves hoarse, Lana didn’t hear them.

They watched her wolf down so many burgers, fourteen calzones, and oodles of fries.

She stood up and looked down at them, patting her belly. “Ah, that was a good meal,” she said.

“You going to let us go to the concert now?” Lillie asked.

“What? No. What do you think I ate for? That stuff is in my belly so it can come out on you when it reaches here,”she said, patting her belly.

“But you were supposed to drive us to our destination, and then let us out!” Serena screamed.

“I’m allowed to keep some passengers prisoner once per month. At least until the event you flew for ends. Sucks that it’s a concert and not a convention, I would’ve preferred to fart on you for three days straight. But a few hours will have to do.”

“You can’t seriously keep us here!” Lillie said.

“Of course I can. It’s allowed. And besides, I have to release on you, Lillie.”

“Wait, are you saying you’re doing this because it’sme?”

Lana nodded.

“Then let Serena go to the concert,” Lillie said.

“You can’t do that Lillie!” Serena said. “I came here to enjoy it with you.”

“It’s okay if just one of us goes, and it’s you.”

“Neither of you are going,” Lana said, before Serena could argue.

“Excuse you?” Serena barked.

“I may have been eager to fart on my beautiful classmate, but you, Serena, are more fun to let gas out on. I can’t _stand_ the thought of you being free, dancing out on the floor, having a good time, listening to good music…when I could be farting on you instead. That is a nightmare.”

Serena was outraged. How dare she call letting her go a nightmare! Who did Lana think she was?

Serena stood up on Lillie’s lap and started to climb out.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Lana said, pushing wither butt against Serena and keepingher trapping hanging over the side of the rocket, lets down in the pit.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttt

 

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppp

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmsssssssss

 

“Ew, that was wet,” Lana said. “I almost want to get up to get away from the ickiness.” She shurrged. “But not enough.”

Lillie didn’t need to hear her say that. She had received a blast of the moistness, and it grossed her out.

Serena had it worse. But Lillie had really hoped that sacrificing herself would work. Lana had wanted to go onher after all…

She could at least listen to Musical Mermaids songs on youtube with her smartphone and earbuds though, to block out the awful surroudings.

She started to set up with this, when Lana stood up and noticed what she was doing.

“Hey! No shortcuts to get your mind off things! I am farting on you, and you need to suffer from it.”

She ripped away Lillie’s phone and crushed it under her foot as though it was a saltine cracker. “It probably won’t work again. Which is an awesome thing,” she said. Before closing back and sitting down this time with Serena squeezed between her buttcheeks, looking incredibly uncomfortable, while tears spilled down Lillie’s face, unbelieving that Lana could be usch a monster.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

And so commenced hours and hours of fart-sniffing, to her intense discomfort, with nothing but the brochure to distract her, and every time she read the word “fart,” which was printed fifty-four times in that volume, Lana’s blasts of sulfur seemed to always get worse.

Though Serena was even less enthusiastic, since during that time Lana insisted that she needed to be kept in close quarters to her anus and buttcheeks, in various positions.

Lana must’ve noticed Lillie’s refuge plan beneath Serena, because as it was now, she didn’t even have that to saveher, from this onslaught of flatulence which felt like it would never end.


	5. The Park Bench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scat heavy. Lillike finds herself on a bench and restrained, while Lana farts on her and makes her smell diarrhea. Then Viola comes over with her own slave, Mallow, and both Viola and Lana treat the subs to a long bout of nasty.

Lillie woke up and her back hurt. She also found herself in a sleeping travel bag, rather than the bed she was 99 percent sure she had gone to sleep in.

She started to rise when a white bottom plopped on her face.

“Oh good, you’re up, finally I can fart and someone can smell it,” said Lana, the blue-haired girl Lillie went to school with.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Her butt went, greeting Lillie’s lips and nostrils with some high level of nastiness, eggy sort of smells.

Lillie couldn’t believe Lana was doing this to her…

And then her classmate began grinding around her face wither ass, pushing sweat down onto herpores…

Lana burst out with a song.

“Dashing through the snow,  
In a one Rapidash open sleigh  
Over the hills we go  
A-farting all the way!”

Ppppppppppppppppppppbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbdddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwsssssssssssssssssssssssss

Grapefruit and ham sandwich smells filled Lillie’s nose and even seeped between her teeth, tapping her tongue and grossing her out.

She wanted to push Lana off but as she tried to move her arms up, she discovered they were strapped down to her body.

After twenty minutes of farting, Lana slipped off and said, “Diarrhea time.”

She then hastily began pulling up a pair of panties.

“Stop this at once,” Lillie said.

“Not even,” Lana said. “You need to know the joys of being a fart rag.”

“There is no joy in this! Untie me now and let me out of this sleeping bag!”

“But there’s no fun in that,” Lana said. “I brought you here so you could experience awful smells and tastes provided by my rear end. Don’t you want that?”

“Of course not!” Lillie said, “why would anyone want this?”

“But I’m about to diarrhea. It’ll be so much fun.”

“I don’t wa—“

But before she could continue, Lana splashed down on her face, leaning forward.

“Oh, the stink is about to become immense! Maybe if I’m lucky, I’ll make the entire park’s air reek so bad that people won’t want to be here.”

Lillie already desired to get far away from this spot. But with a panties-clad butt in her face and her arms being tied to her sides and also trapped in campgear, she didn’t know how she could.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Lana’s now damp panties clamped against Lillie’s lips. The odor had gotten much worse.

A couple that were moving a baby in a stroller suddenly quickened their pace to get away from the foul smell.

Then Lana hopped off, pulled her panties down, and then yanked them over Lillie’s head, causing the icky diarrhea to splash into her eyes.

Lana then sat down over the panties and began farting, and went on like this for five minutes straight, sometimes sliding her ass down along the ski slope of Lillie’s nose, then back across.

Fffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssssssssssppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Tttttttttttttttttttttttkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

When that boutof meat farts concluded, and Lillie tried to fight against the gags to speak, she said, “Lana, comeon, enou—“

Lana stuck her toes in Lillie’s mouth. And palyed on her tongue and tongue.

“What’cha doing?” asked a voice.

Lillie’s hearf fluttered at the sound. It was Viola, a girl from Kalos who attended their school as a foreign exchange student. She would save Lillie from this horrific predicament.

“Oh, just farting on Lillie and pushing My diarrhea into her hair and forehead.”

And now was where Viola would get outraged, push Lana to the ground, and free the blonde..

But…she didn’t.

“I’ve been working with my own fart slave,” Viola said. “But I really need to poop and your slave looks like a good toilet. May I take a dump in her mouth?”

“Aw, but my toes are having a blast pinching her tongue…” Lana said.

“Ah, well, I guess I’ll just go use an actual one. Mallow isn’t prepared to take it yet.”

“Yet?” said another voice, the sweet one of Mallow, Lillie’s best friend. “You’re not planning to make me eat your poop, are you?”

“Of course I am,” Viola said. “Just not yet.”

“That is disgusting. I’ve had to smell your farts and sniff your feet, I am not going to demean myself further by serving as your toilet!”

“Wait,” Lana said.”If I let you feed Lillie with your wastes, can I take Mallow for a fart riot?”

“Absolutely!” Viola said. “In fact, I want you to.”

“No!” Mallow shouted. “It’s bad enough I have to smell _your_ gas. It’s not right to just pass me off to another.”

“Yeah, but I have to let out huge missiles of stinky solids, and you’re not ready to take them, so this must be done. I’m tired of using boring porcelain.”

Lana finally pulled her foot out, allowing Lillie to take a quick breath of fresh air (not that it was _that_ fresh, given that Lana’s fart still swirled around).

Lana pulled the diarrhea-soaked panties off Lillie’s head, then dropped it on the ground and took another pair of panties from her purse, rubbed her ass in Mallow’s face,a nd squirted out more liquid feces.

After yanking it down her legs, she pulled it inside out and began rubbing it against Mallow’s cheeks vigiorously.

“You are disgusting!” Mallow shouted. “Both of you!”

“Does that mean you want to lick it?” Lana asked.

“No! Get those pair of panties away from me!”

Not only did Lana not listen, but she pushed the thin, diarrhea-soaked cloth between Mallow’s teeth, and picked up the other pair with her toes and did the same thing.

There was a collar around Mallow’s neck, and a leash to force her wherever the person pulling it wished her to go.

Lana took a sweater from her purse and tied it around the bottom half of Mallow’s face to neck.

“There, now you can’t spit them out,” Lana said. “Time to lead you around the park while I stink it up.”

And she began doing that, kicking Mallow when she struggled away from the increasingly gross sprays Lana unleashed from her anus.

Lillie did feel a bit sorry for her friend, but she had her own issue to deal with.

Viola did look cute, and if she had asked Lillie to go ona date with her or to a dance or something, she would’ve said yes.

But never in her wildest dreams did she expect that that Viola would want to treat her like a toilet.

“I bet you want some nice farts to prep it off? A girl fainted once after going to use a toilet right after me. And that was just an average dump I release daily.”

“Come on, what has gotten into you and Lana?” Lillie asked. “Mallow and I are people, not fart rags or toilets.”

“You and Mallow are just jealous you didn’t think of doing it to us first,” Viola said, before plopping down on Lillie’s face, and tickling her chin.

Against her will, her mouth opened, and try as she might, she couldn’t shut it.

“Eh, I don’t feel like farting,” Viola said. “I think I’ll just feed you right off the bat. Besides, Lana’s gas should’ve been enough to prep you.”

Lillie was still trying to process what she had said about her and Mallow wishing they had thoughtof this first. She didn’t think that was true.

When snakes which tasted more foul than medicine slithered out of Viola’s butthole and then fell like bricks, Lillie felt grossed out beyond belief. She did think Viola’s bubble-shaped ass had something charming and cute about it, and very warm to the touch…but what it did to her she didn’t enjoy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Lana was thirty feet away as she squirted this fart which sounded like a bomb had gone off, and Lillie could smell it from here. She couldn’t fathom how awaful it must be for Mallow, because at this distance it smelled like she had just burst it out in the blonde’s face.

“Hey, you need to start chewing,” Viola said to Lillie. The former had now stood up. “”if you have any of that left when Lana returns, she will kick you.”

Lillie didn’t care, until Viola stepped up on the bench, zipped down the sleeping bag a bit, and then stomped on Lillie’s chest.

“I said, start chewing, you worthless toilet!”

Lillie wished to protest, but with so much poop blocking her voice box, she obviously couldn’t. And to be honest, she couldn’t breathe in the this position, except through her nose. Not very pleasant.

She began chewing.

Viola stomped on her ches tosme more. “Good girl,” she said.

Then she jumped down and then pulled the sleeping bag off of Lillie.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Lana asked, still thirty feet away. “You better not be freeing her.”

“No, I’m going to make the situtaiton worse for our two slaves,” Viola said.

“Excellent,” Lana said.”Carry on then. But if you double cross me, all three of you will be my toilets. Consider yourself warned.”

Viola looked as if she wouldn’t have minded that. Lillie wondered what parallel dimension she had fallen into, or if her two classmates had always been like this, but she never noticed.

The poop going down her thorat wasn’t any better than it being in her mouth. She felt like a sewer pipe.

Then Viola rubbed her butt all voer Lillie’s feet, before letting out another strand of feces.

Between two of Lillie’s toes.

Lana finally pulled Mallow over on the leash. The green-haired girl was panting.

“Never make me smell her fart again, Viola!” she screamed. “I’d rather eat all the poop fresh from your ass than ever endure that again.”

“Oh, you’ll get your first taste of being my toilet now,” Viola said. “You get to consume what I just laid out on Lillie’s ped.”

“Okay, whatever,” Mallow said. “So long as I don’t have to do what I just did.”

“Wait,” Lana said. “How about she has to lick Lillie’s feet before eating the excrement? That sounds better, right?”

“Much,” Viola agreed.

“But first, my fart!” Lana said, pushing her bare ass against Lillie’s ankle.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzpppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Tttttttttttttttttttttttfffffffffffffffffffffvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

“That is so gross!” Mallow exclaimed. “You’re expecting me to use my tongue to wash my best friend’s feet, after you’ve sprayed super revolting gas on them?”

“Sounds about right,” Lana said.

“You two are monsters.”

“And you’re a toilet,” Viola said.

“Do I have permission to kick her if she doesn’t obey?” Lana asked.

“Of course,” Viola said.

“I wouldn’t mind being kicked by _you_ , mistress,” Mallow said. “But letting her do it is cruel.”

“Don’t backtalk me, or I’ll get Whiteny to go on you too.”

“No, not Whitney!” Mallow cried.

“Yes, her. So you better do what we commanded.”

Mallow scowled, but then her tongue began slathering Lillie’s feet with saliva.

“How about we fart on Lillie’s face together?” Viola suggested.

“Ooh, that sounds awesome!” Lana exclaimed.

Lillie had just finished swallowing all the poop depositied in her mouth, as they came closer.

“Hey, don’t you dare! This has to be illegal!”

“Nah,” Lana said. “It’s perfectly within the realms of the law. In fact the government will be happy that a couple of girls have found a way to save on toilet paper. You and Mallow willhave to lick eachof us dry, depending on which of us owns you.”

“Yeah, well, I’d rather belong to Viola.”

“I hear ya,” Mallow said.

“You’re already my slave,” Viola snapped at her. “And one more thing.”

She gave her a backward kick. “That’s for speaking without permission.”

Mallow growled, but put her tongue back to Lillie’s foot.

Then Viola and Lana both sat together with their butts on either side of Lillie’s face. Viola was against the bench back and had her arm around Lana’s neck to keep her from falling off.

“You ready to give a beautiful blond girl the worst smells of her life?” Lana asked.

“Are you saying I’m not beautiful?” Viola asked, indicating her own blond locks.

“I’m saying you’re more of a mistress sort, and Lillie a slave sort. But yes, you are gorgeous yourself.”

“Sweet, though right now I feel like being Ms. Stinky.”

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

….went Viola’s butt. Lillie felt as though her nostrils were on fire.

“I’m stinkier!” Lana declared.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Carrot casserole farts swamped up Lillie’s olfactory senses, followed by a long cabbage one.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssskkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

“Ew, I almost want out of here myself!” Viola said laughing, as Lillie’s gag-meter went into Inferno Overdrive.

“Let’s try to outfart one another,” Lana said.

“Oh, but I don’t know if I can…” Viola said. “Wait, here comes an incredibly stinky one for sure! It’s giving me so much pain!”

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

She wasn’t kidding. This one was like a paper bag full of fart had exploded in Lillie’s face instead of a water balloon size from Viola’s ass before, and maybe pickle jar size from Lana.

“That’s nothing, I’ve got it beat,” Lana said.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

And these recent veggie and hot dog farts were like a potato sack. Lillie coughed so hard. Why did she have this kind of luck?

“Beat this!” Viola called.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

“Pepperoni pizza fars? Wow, those are going to be a challenge,” Lana said, as Lillie’s gag reflex moved into the capacity of all the different Rotoms whirring and beeping and buzzing. “But it’ll be nothing compared to these yogurt farts.”

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Mallow herself began gagging like a horde of Diglett digging holes in an open field.

“Hey, you can eat my poop now,” Viola said to her.

“I don’t want to,” Mallow choked out, in between gasps for hopefully-fresh air, which she failed to get.

“Well, Whitney will enjoy farting on you, then.”

“You are cruel,” Mallow said, before tearing off a bit of Viola’s poop and putting it in her mouth, then quickly spit it out. “Yuck!”

“Lana, go kick her, hard.”

“No!” Mallow screamed, swallowing more of the swirls of fart still going around. “I’ll be good!”

“You are being disobedient. It’s time you truly understood your place.”

Lana hopped over and kicked Mallow in the left cheek, then the right one, then her neck, and then began punching her chest super hard until tears came.

“I don’t want this life!” Mallow screamed.

“Well, too bad, you’re in it,” Lana said, spitting in her ear and swirling the saliva around with her finger.

“Mallow, I want to treat you well, but how can I do that when you spit out my poop that I so graciously offer you?” Viola asked, as though she were truly hurt by Mallow’s disregard for her submissive state. 

“Fine! I will eat the disgusting thing, but no Whitney, and no more kicking!”

“Well, maybe no more kicking for today,” Viola said. “But I don’t’ know if I can promise no Whitney. She loves farting on you.”

“And I love being free. So you could take this collar off of me.”

“Nah. Not happening. And not another peep out of you. Lana and I are in the middle of something.”

Lana boxed Mallow’s chest one more time before getting off. The green-haired girl was full of rage, but there ws nothing she could do, but tear off another piece of Viola’s poop and this time chew and swallow it for real.

“So whose turn was it?” Lana asked.

“Mine,” Viola said.

Lana got back into position, with Viola’s arm around her, then the blond camera-lover let out a new spurt.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvggggggggggggggggggggggggggggwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ttttttttttttttttttttttlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

“You need to up your game,” Lana said. “Those are way too base. I can make Lillie wish she never had a nose.”

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Lillie felt as though her whole body was being soaked in the flatulence from the two girls. And it only increased more and more for the next half hour.

“Now it’s your turn to poop on Lillie’s feet,” Viola said, at one point.

“Really? Your butt-slave will eat my poop? What an honor.”

“No, I won’t!” Mallow said. “I already had your panties with diarrhea splashed on them in my mouth! That’s enough!”

“But that’s not poop,” Lana said. “You need to truly understand your place.”

When the blue-haired girl reached Lana’s feet, she didn’t just let out one strand, but seven. Three long and four kinda short.

“I am _not_ eating all this!” Mallow said.

“Then I’ll get not only Whitney to fart on you, but also Acerola and Misty and Sabrina.”

“But you know I like Misty’s fart even less than Lana’s! You can’t be serious, Viola!”

“Of course I’m serious,” said the photographer. “Now start munching.”

She tapped on her phone. “I just sent a text to Acerola. Now for one to Misty…”

“I’ll obey!” Mallow said.

Lana kicked her in the shoulderblades, then spat on her hair. “Worthless toilet,” she sneered in her ear, boxing Mallow’s face with her buttocks, before returning to Lillie.

Viola waited for Mallow to start on her meal, which took a few minutes, interspersed with threats, before she suggested that Lana and her take things a bit further.

“Now that we’ve had a fart contest—“

“Which I won,” Lana said.

“Let’s do the same with diarrhea!”

“Brilliant!” Lana said.

Lillie gulped, and both asses sitting on her face felt as if they were growing warmer, whether with pride or with substance about to squirt out, she didn’t know. But either way, she knew she loathed her position, at least as much as Mallow did, if not more.

And even though she tried to brace herself, she wasn’t prepared for the flood of liquid feces that erupted from both girl’s posteriors, making her feel like the lowest Scatterbug, only wanted for gross stuff, at the mercy of two very revolting, human Stunky.


	6. The Diarrhea Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts with something innocent, Lana asking Cynthia to kiss her butt. The next day however she forces Cynthia and three other girls to become her fart slaves and enjoys tormenting them, even throwing a couple in a diarrhea pit. But things turn awry when some other girls turn on her...

Lana watched as Mallow, Dawn, Serena, and May ran through the field having a blast. It was the first day of summer vacation and so they were celebrating their freedom, having no clue that Lana intended to snatch that right out from under their feet.

She sat at a table with Cynthia, the Champion of Sinnoh.   
Such a beautiful blond young woman, her hair currently in a ponytail. 

Lana desired to test her dominance. She wore a green twon piece bathing suit which really displayed her buttocks. Climbing on the table, she wagged it in Cynthia’s direction.

Sinnoh’s best Pokemon battler was stuffing her face with broccoli au gratin Rice a Roni and hadn’t notice the rear end shaking at her mockingly.

Not that Lana had any intention of mocking her soon-to-be fart slaves, just she did have the need to teach them their place, which was under her ass.

“What are you doing, Lana?” Cynthia asked at last. “This isn’t a playground.”

“Oh, I just wanted you to kiss my butt, that’s all,” Lana said. “Just a little peck.”

“I mean, it is a cute butt,” Cynthia acknowledged. “But I’ll only iss it if you promise not to fart.”

Darn it, Cynthia had figured out her plan, well in a small part. At least she didn’t know the rest.

“I won’t,” Lana said, and thus the blond ponytailed cutie put her lips to her butt.

But oh gosh it was so hard to keep the fart in! She wanted to release it so bad, but it was more important to keep Cynthia’s trust right now.

Cynthia lay multiple smooches upon her ass. .Gosh, she loved how round it was. 

“You know, if you want to fart on me tomorrow, I’d welcome it,” Cynthia said. “Just not today.”

“Tomorrow it’ll smell worse than it would right now,” Lana said.

“I want it to smell worse,” Cynthia said, making Lana’s heart leap.

She was so eager for the next day to come. To release fart on a cute girl like Cynthia would be the best.

She made sure to eat meat stuff and cheese and broocoli so her farts would be guaranteed disgusting in the morning.

But she intended to not only release on Cynthia, but the other girls as well. Just Cynthia would be the first to breathe in her gift of foul odors.

The next day couldn’t come too soon.

Finally it was just about bedtime and Lana had eight chili dogs for dinner.

“That’s a lot of eating,” her mother remarked. 

“I’m a growing girl, gotta have my protein.”

Then she hopped off to bed, anticipating the morning.

Once more the girls met at the table near the field, and Mallow, Dawn, May, and Serena ran off.

“Now kiss my butt,” Lana said, in position again.

“You won’t fart right away, will you?” Cynthia asked.

“Of course I will,” Lana said. “Now kiss so I can spray you with stink.”

Cynthia shook, she wanted some fun, and had hoped Lana would wait.

She puckered her lips and put them up to the cute butt. For a few seconds nothing happened and she thought maybe her darling was sparing her for a little bit.

But then the horrifying noise erupted.

Fffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

It was grosser than Cynthia had thought possible for a super skinny girl to release.

“I wonder if I can make it stink so bad from here that the four running girls can smell it from where they are.”

Cynthia really didn’t want it to stretch that far, because that would mean it would be a nightmare for her.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjdddddddddddddddddllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Ew. Cynthia never breathed in so much revolting air, not even when she had to infiltrate a Stunky territory to get back her Spiritomb that had wandered in.

And Lana kept on zooming out the farts. Cynthia desired fresh air. But she kept on smooching with Lana’s butt, in spite of the smog. She loved it.

Fifteen minutes later, the sulfur still came out potent from that cute posterior. Cynthia coughed and aged without cessation. She smelled chili dogs and felt very uncomfortable.

“Hey, Lana, why’d you make this place stink so much?” Serena asked, having come over.

“I had to fart,” Lana said, simply.

“Yuck, and Cynthia kissed your butt while you did that? You two are crazy.”

“She’s my slave,” Lana said. “She had no choice.”

Cynthia took offense to being called a slave, and started to say as much. But then Lana let out a fart so loud that none of them could hear anything.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Cynthia’s coughing got to crazy levels. She hated this last blast, it made her feel like an explosion was going on in her brain.

“Gosh it reeks here,” Mallow said, having coming back. “I love it. Which of you farted?”

“Me,” Lana said. “Doesn’t my butt in the air tell you anything?”

“Aw, I was hoping it was Serena.”

“You want _me_ to fart on you?” Serena asked.

“Please do,” Mallow said.

“Then get on your knees.”

Mallow did so.

“Get you nose super close to my anus.”

Mallow happily obliged.

Ffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttt

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwdddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

“This is so gross,” Mallow said.

“Breathe it in, slave,” Serena said.

Mallow inhaled. The disgusting stink filled her throat. She felt like a sewer pipe. 

“Nice, now you have a slave too, wonderful,” Lana said.

“I ordered nachos and they should be here soon,” Serena said.

“I will eat Mallow’s, Lana said.

“I’m eating my own,” Mallow said.

“Oh no you’re not,” said Serena. “The only thing you’re having until I say otherwise is my fart.”

“That’s not fair, I was the one who came up with the idea we have nachos!”

“You are a fart slave, I will probably pass gas on food you can eat later, but it will not be nachos.”

Mallow rose to her feet and started to run away.

Lana dashed from the table, chasing her. Cynthia also got up to help.

Both girls cornered Mallow after a few minutes chase and dragged her back as she screamed toward Serena.

“I thought you wanted my fart,” Serena said demurely, when she was back.

“I do, but I didn’t think that meant not having nachos.”

“I promise you can have something yummy later. Just go with being my slave for now, okay?”

“Fine,” Mallow said. “But whatever I eat later better be really good.”

“It will be,” Serena said.

Mallow calmed down just as Dawn and May returned.

They sat at their seats, Dawn next to Cynthia.

“I hope it smells better when our nachos get here, it’s like a Skuntank went off,” May remarked.

“They’re here,” Lana said, pointing to a guy on a bicycle wearing a red and white striped shirt.

“Nachos for ze ladies,” he said, pulling six cartons out of the basket on his bike. He raised his eyebrows at Mallow on her knees. But he didn’t ask questions aqnd in a moment was on his way.

Lana dug in without waiting for anyone else to start. Her butt still overflowed with gas. She thought of just unleashing it, but not just yet.

Then she spotted Dawn raising a nacho to her mouth. Which gave her an idea.

“Stop, all of you,” she said. “No one eats anymore till I fart on your goods.”

“Excuse me?” May said. “Is that a joke?”

“No, no one is allowed to, and also from this moment forward you are all my slaves.”

“Except Mallow,” Serena said. “She belongs to me.”

“Okay, I’ll agree to that, sure,” Lana said.

Dawn began crunching on her nacho.

“Hey, what did I say?” Lana barked.

“You’re being silly. You can’t turn us into fart slaves.”

“Yes, I can,” Lana said. “And I will.”

She stood up on the table and yanked her shorts and panties down then rubbed her bare butt on Dawn’s nachos.

Fffffwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttt

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbddddddddddddddddddffffffffffffffffffffffggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiijjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

“Ugh, how could you? You’ve ruined them!”

“Ruined? Oh no, I improved them. But I’m not even finished yet.”

A horrifying sound erupted from her anus, and it wasn’t fart.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssspppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp**

**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

**Ddddddddddddddddvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjssssssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

When she moved, there was poop on Dawn’s nachos.

“You monster!” Dawn shouted.

“You’re going to have to eat that, poop and all.”

“I’m not going to,” Dawn said, her arms folded.

“You are a fart slave and you will do whatever I say,” Lana barked.

“That’s it, I’m outta here,” Dawn said, standing up. “Come on May.”

May stood as well, she and Dawn were super close.

Lana didn’t waste a moment, she stood on a table and launched herself at Dawn’s back, foot extended.

“You are now allowed to leave unless your mistress, that is to say me, grants you permission. And I have not done so,” she says, standing on Dawn’s back having kicked her down.

“And you, back in your seat,” she barked at May.

May gulped and ran to do what had been commanded of her.  
Lana was so happy to see a girl grumpily complying with her demand to sit down in a place where she had sprinkled fart and would bring more.

Then she barked at Cynthia to carry Dawn over to the table and tie her up. 

“You are being cruel!” Dawn shouted.

“I am being nice. If I were cruel, I wouldn’t let you eat at all,” Lana said.

“Is that a jab at me?” Serena asked.

“No. Also I advise you to get over and help Dawn eat.”

“But I’m supposed to be farting on Mallow…”

“You can go back to doing that after you ensure Dawn has her first real taste of being a fart slave.”

“Okay, well don’t move Mallow, or I wil kick you,” Serena barked.

“Maybe I want to be kicked,” Mallow said.

“I can arrange that later, slave,” Serena said, smiling.

Then she hopped over to Dawn and shoved some of Lana’s poop in her mouth, along with nachos.

“Chew on that, now,” she said.

Dawn started to spit it out but Serena extracted her foot from her sandal and pinched her nose with her toes, the rest of her foot blocking Dawn’s mouth from releasing the icky contents she had just put in.

The foot smelled so bad, Serena hadn’t washed them in five weeks.

Dawn chewed on the poop nachos reluctantly, hating her position. Though she did think Serena was a bit cute, why did she have to endure this foot torture?

Senera also stuffed some of Lana’s poop in her mouth from Dawn’s nachos basket.

“Yum,” she said, patting her stomach.

Serena made Dawn’s heart beat faster. She wanted to show she appreciated her and was jealous of Mallow for getting to be her fart slave.

When she finished and swallowed, she lapped her tongue up Serena’s foot.

“Ew, she’s licking my disgusting foot! Maybe she should be my foot servant,” Serena said, laughing.

“Yeah, if she’s into icky feet, I will allow that,” Lana said. “Though now I must feed the rest of you.”

She plopped on May’s nachos and her butt gave the revolting loud noise again.

****

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwffffffffffffffffggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

**Sssssssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttttttttttttttjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj**

**Ddddddddddddddddllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllsssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

“Yuck, can you stop with the pooping?” May asked.

“It’s okay,” Cynthia said. “I will help you eat it darling.”

She nuzzled against May’s chest. Dawn was jealous for two reasons. First, because only she should love on May, and second because she would feel so good if Cynthia did that to her.

In fact the only girl present she didn’t find hot as heck was the one whose poop had just gone down her esophagus.

Cynthia fed May while kissing her neck. Dawn had never seen any two girls be this intimate. Why couldn’t Serena have her foot in May’s face so Dawn could enjoy that.

Then again, she wouldn’t want May to suffer beneath a nasty foot. Though on the other hand, she liked that Serena’s foot was now exploring her face, going up her nose, around her cheeks, and tapping her forehead with her toes.

So gross yet so fun.

So she watched Cynthia feeding May with Lana’s poop on nachos, and then kiss her.

No, only she should kiss May, not Cynthia!

“Cyn, it’s time for me to fart in your face,” Lana said.

“But I’m busy,” Cynthia said.

Lana yanked her by the ponytail and forced her to face forward.

“You will kiss my butt, that is an order.”

“I’d rather kiss May.”

“Good, that means you can understand the meaning of the word ‘slave,’ which is what you are.”

With that, Lana pushed her butt onto Cynthia’s lips.

Fffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwsssssssssssssssssssssssttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Cynthia had thought Lana’s fart would be softer than this when picturing it the day before. She wanted to escape.

For fifteen minutes, Lana farted in her face and May hastily finished off her nachos before Lana could get an idea to apply more feces to them.

Then a gaggle of other girls arrived, Flannery with flaming red hair and a belly button showing, Homika with white hair and a guitar hanging around her neck, Roxanne, a cute brunette in her schoolteacher dress, Acerola with purple hair and extremely cute as she danced, and Elesa, a blonde lover of fashion wearing an expensive fur coat.

They pulled a wagon of cages with them.

“Time to go, ladies,” Lana said.

“But I haven’t finished my nachos,” Serena said.

“Not my fault you wasted time swirling your foot in Dawn’s face.”

“I want to eat them!”

“Take them with you then,” Flannery suggested. “If that’s allowed.”

“Sure, she can have nachos, in the cage!”

“What?” Serena asked. “Why would we be in cages?”

“Because you are my slave, now force her behind bars!”

Serenea struggled against Flannery and Roxanne, who threw her into a cage.

“Wait, put Mallow in with Serena.”

“No, she wouldn’t let me eat nachos,” Mallow remarked.

Elesa grabbed her and tossed her in.

“Put me in another cage!” Mallow said, rattling the bars when they were shut.

“You are Serena’s fart slave, meaning you are _her_ responsibility,” Lana said.

“I don’t want to be in a cage with her though.”

“Wonderful, that’s what I want to hear. Slaves are supposed to be unhappy after all.”

Cynthia was biting Homika as she pushed her into a cage.

“Hey, that’s not fair,” she said. “I’m just trying to ensure you can’t run away.”

“Tell me she’s not going to be farting on me,” Cynthia pleaded with Lana.

“Oh no, none of these lasses are using you unless I say so.”

Dawn and May were also placed behind bars, though Roxanne pushed May’s boobs against her chest

“You’d make an awesome slave for me,” she said, before shutting her in.

“Well, time to be off,” Lana said.

She got in a caboose that the girls had attached to the first cage, chaining them together. 

Then she started driving it, heaving in the direction of a dark mansion on top of a hill seven miles from the field where four of the new fart-slaves had been running earlier.

Serena grumpily muched on her nachos, squishing her butt around Mallow’s face.

 

Ffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjllllllllllllllllllllllssssssssssssssssssppppppppppppppppppppppp

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvggggggggggggg

“Hey, I can smell it back here,” Cynthia remarked.

“Good, hope it stinks really bad.”

“It’s worse than Lana’s, and hers aren’t exactly doughnut-fragrant.”

“Yeah, well, I need to keep my fart slave smelling something, you know.”

“Use your feet then, those can’t reach me from here.”

“My feet are for Dawn, so no.”

And Serena kept on releasing gas the whole way to the mansion.

Finally they arrived, and the gals who put them in cages were waiting.

“Wait how did you get here first?” Cynthia asked them. “You left after us.”

“We sped over here in a convertible,” Roxanne said, waving at a red car with no top.

“Take them in to their rooms, one cage at a time,” Lana said.

“Aren’t we all going to remain together?” Cynthia asked.

“No, my fart slaves need to be isolated.”

“But I get to keep Mallow don’t I?” Serena asked.

“Of course, she’s yours, I’ve said this already.”

Serena was dragged indoors by Roxanne and Flannery, while Elesa and Homika led in Mallow, who struggled but had no hope of breaking free.

Well, she did have hope but couldn’t break from their grip.

Afterward, Roxanne and Elesa came to get Cynthia.

“No more farts today, okay?” Cynthia said to Lana.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll turn my butt off just for you.”

“You mean it?”

“No, of course not. I’m going to give you the worst farts of the day later, 100 percent.”

She shook her butt in Cynthia’s face mockingly then snapped her fingers for her to be taken away.

Then Flannery and Homika returned, and carted Dawn off, but not before Lana said, “I have a place I plan to make you visit multiple times, bet you cannot wait!”

Dawn gulped. “Does it involve Serena?”

“You like her feet, don’t you? How disgusting!”

“No, I don’t,” Dawn lied, hoping that would make Lana want her to spend time beneath those peds.

“Yeah, I think you do. But I have feet too.”

She lifted her leg and wiggled her toes against Dawn’s cheek.

“Ewww, stop please!”

“You’re probably going to be my favorite slave,” Lana said. “You can take her away,” she added to the two keeping Dawn restrained.

Just after they passed through the huge oak doors, Roxanne and Elesa emerged.

“Ah, one of the cutest is the last one,” Roxanne cooed.

“I might have Homika fart on her.”

“But she needs time my breasts.”

“All right, you can have her lick your breasts,” Lana said.

“Who said anything about licking them?” May asked.

“Would you not like that?” Roxanne asked, a tear trickling down her face.

“No, I would like it, I’m sorry I said that.”

“Great, can’t wait to feel your tongue there!”

Then May was led inside. Lana followed this time, since there were no more slaves to watch.

Shutting the door behind her, she said, “Finally got them home. I have fart slaves!”

She jumped up and down, excited.

Then the phone rang.

“Dear, are you coming home tonight?” her mother asked.

“No, I’m staying in the mansion uncle left me.”

“Okay, have fun darling!”

“I shall,” Lana said, hanging up. This would be her favorite day ever.

She pondered over who to lay waste on first. Four options, all of them as splendid as the last.

The girls who had put the slaves away came in.

“Are they all in their rooms?” Lana asked.

“Yes,” Roxanne said.

“And uncomfortable?”

“Indeed,” Flannery said.

“Well, I’m going to pull a name out of my panties later written on toilet paper and whosever name is on it becomes my fifth slave.”

“Wait, you can’t do that to us! We helped you!” Flannery said.

“If you don’t stuff it. I’ll make all of you my slaves right now.”

“We can fight you, there’s four of us and one of you.”

“Oh really?” Lana said.

She got on the ground and stuck her butt in the air.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

All four of the other girls collapsed. Lana’s flatulence was so potent that it knocked them out.

“I love using my most powerful farts to make four beauties go unconscious,” Lana said to herself. “I really should just enslave them already. But maybe later. For now it’s time to give my current ones a stink festival.”

She went upstairs. Two nights before when she had planned enslaving these girls, she had made plaques on different doors for each of those she intended to capture.

There was a Mallow room but obviously it would be replaced by whichever of the four downstairs she chose to take in.

Speaking of Mallow, she decided to open the door with SERENA printed on it.

It reeked to high heaven in there. But Lana didn’t care. Serena couldn’t produce an eighth as much stink as her own ass could.

“Oh Serena, it’s time for me to fart on you,” Lana said.

“No, go on someone else,” Serenea said, with a shooing motion.

“I am going on _you_ , and for backtalking me, I’m not going to go easy. You deserve full blown diarrhea.”

“No, Lana, please! I can eat your poop and take in your farts but no diarrhea! That’d be extremely disgusting!”

“That’s what I want. For you to not like it,” Lana said, giggling.

She danced over to Serena, and slammed her butt in her face as though it were a baseball bat smacking a bat.

**nnnnnnnnnfffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttt**

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwllllllllllllllllllllllllllllsssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd**

**Llllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiffffffffff**

So much liquid feces erupted out of Lana’s anus and splashed onto Serena, getting into her hair, squirting up her nose, some entering her unwelcome mouth.

“Swallow it, revolting-loving slave. You’d take anything that came out of me, probably even vomit.”

Serena shook her head but Lana sat down again and resumed her emissions.

It was twenty-five minutes before Lana finally tired of dropping her ickiness on this slave.

“Well, I’ve got others to attend to, enjoy my diarrhea.”

She left taunting Serena with her ass, shaking it left and right. Serena couldn’t stop thinking about it when she was gone.

Next up was Cynthia, due for a fart bath.

She entered the room with the gorgeous blonde’s name on it.

“Time for flatulent torture!” she announced, pleased to find Cynthia tied up.

“I just want to kiss your butt, no farting.”

“Too bad, that’s not happening, though you can kiss all you want.”

Lana plopped her butt down and began farting promptly.

Fwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllltttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

It was unreasonably worse than it had been before. Cynthia found herself gagging like a Mega Rayquza using Dragon Ascent. Far too fast and far too much.

“So disgusting, innit?” Lana said, sliding down to the blonde’s neck.

“Yes, now please, spare me.”

“No, you’re my favorite fart slave. At least for recipient of gas. The others are better for…other things.”

“What happened to the fart you were ready to release yesterday?”

“Oh, I swallowed a pill to stall it. I can release it now.”

“Wait, what? Shouldn’t it have been ahead of your other farts?”

“No, silly. I can control what I release. For instance, earlier during the nacho thing I released chili dog farts which I had last night. But just now I released macaroni and cheese farts, which I ate for lunch yesterday.”

“How the heck is that even scientifally possible?”

“I believe the pill causes my butt to lock off certain farts. But I’m no scientist, just here to use it. And NOW IT’S TIMe for more gas.

She moved back up Cynthia’s nose ignoring her protests, grinding her bare ass around the beautiful face.

Gggggggggggggggggwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjlllllllllllllllllllllllrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyymmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Cynthia was suffering from the influx of sulfur. Why did such a cute butt have to be so vindictive?

But soon Lana was ready to move on. “Time for me to go deal with Dawn. I’ve got a special place for her.”

“Don’t go,” Cynthia said, when Lana reached the door. “I still want to kiss your butt.”

“You can do that more later. And I’ll make sure my farts later are much stinkier than these.”

With that, Lana was gone.

When she reached Dawn’s room, she knocked and entered. Then she marched over to where Dawn’s arms were tied to a sofa’s legs.

She hastened to loosen the knots binding Dawn, then started dragging her out.

“Hey, where are we going?” Dawn asked.

“To a wonderful place. Which I call the Diarrhea Pit.”

“The what? NO, I’m not getting into a place called that,” Dawn said, and as Lana started to drag her toward the stairs, she began screaming.

“Stop that!” Lana said. She pulled off a dirty sock and threw it in Dawn’s mouth.

“Chew on that, foot lover, I’ve had it with your yelling.”

Against Dawn’s will she was forced to bump against the wall and railing continuously as Lana banged her about. The sock resting on her tongue made her feel icky. She thought of simply spitting it out but didn’t want to risk Lana getting angrier with her and doing something worse, whatever that “worse” happened to be.

Finally they got outside, but the back. Dawn had wondered why it took so long from the stairs to reach the outdoors. She had stopped carrying around the surroundings since Lana stuffed her second sock in Dawn’s mouth halfway down the stairs.

The back was full of overgrowth, trees and bushes. Dawn’s arms scratched against multiple leaves as she went along.

After a few minutes they arrived at a gaping hole.

Dawn stared at it, freaked out. But then she felt Lana pushing her.

What gives? She could break her neck if she fell down that huge hole.

“This is the Diarrhea Pit, you are going down there slave.”

Dawn thought she had to be joking. Een if Lana enjoyed having her slaves suffer, which seemed obvious by now, something she couldn’t possibly want is for them to break their legs.

“Goodbye,” Dawn said, finally pushing her in.

Dawn screamed but Lana’s socks were still in her mouth so no sound came out.

She kept on plummeting for half a minute but it felt like an eternity.

Instead of landing on a hard surface as she had expected, Instead she found her legs resting on pillows. She was saved!

“And now for the reason this place is called the diarrhea pit,” Lana called down. 

Oh no, this had to be the joke. Poop was fine enough, yes disgusting but whatever, she could deal with it. And fart wasn’t too bad either. 

But diarrhea was the ultimate revolting thing to have on her. She didn’t want it.

But the socks in her mouth meant she couldn’t even argue against Lana’s actions, not that it would do any good.

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffdddddddddddddddddddddddddddd**

The diarrhea splashed down on Dawn’s bare knees, making her feel icky, Then it dripped onto her hair. She had worked on it for three hours that morning to get it just right. She did not appreciate this happening.

Then they started coming d. Wet, splattering, squishy bombs. She depised this happening, and even though now she could just spit the socks out, she wanted them in for fear that if she breathed through both her mouth and nose in this mess she could die.

“Bet it doesn’t feel so good being on those pillows now, does it?” Lana taunted.

No kidding, the pillows were murky and brown instead of fluffy and white, Dawn felt her knees slipping. 

“Now time to make a vortex of disgustingly delicious diarrhea.”

It can’t be delicious, Dawn thought.

But part of her wanted to try it. To lick this stuff that came out of Lana’s cute ass. She had already eaten her poop, it couldn’t be that much worse could it?

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmffffffffffffffffffffffdddddddddddddddddd**

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwlllllllllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvppppppppppppppppppppp**

**Ssssssssssssssssttttttttttttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

The diarrhea crept down the walls of the pit, a steady stream of yuck.

“You may take the socks out of your mouth and lick it, darling!” Lana called.

Dawn took a moment to think whether she would. Comply, but then Lana barked, “If you don’t obey, I will kick you 50 times and not let you lick Serena’s feet, slave!”

No, she couldn’t take Serena’s beautiful peds away from her! Dawn loved Serena’s toe jam and the feel of her heels touching her chin. She didn’t’ want Lana’s revolting ones, that would be horrible! Her socks were bad enough.

But at least they were just cloth with her foot sweat. Which tasted nasty as heck. Her feces were less repulsive. Granted, she hadn’t had a ton since Serena had wanted some of her own.

She pulled the socks out, and suddently the stench grew tenfold. She had thought that it would lessen once not only her nose but also lungs took it in.

“Now stick your tongue out and start taking in that nasty stuff. You won’t like it.”

When Dawn did let her tongue hang, and put it up to a pillow, lapping up the ickiness.

Her tongue didn’t welcome the substance at all, and when she swallowed it felt like her thoat was sending a nightmare down to her stomach acid.

“If you stop licking in the next ten minutes, I will send someone down there to tie you up in the middle and you will hand there all night.”

“You’re so unfair,” Dawn said.

“Shut up and do what I say!”

Ugh, Lana was bossy. Dawn did bring her tongue out and began resuming the task she didn’t want to but had no choice.

“Unfortunately it doesn’t stink enough,” Lana said. “I can change that thought, no need to worry.”

Dawn fumed. That was her line, and it shouldn’t be used for a situation such as this.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttt

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssspppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The nasty steak farts went all the way down to the depths of the pit where Dawn continued to do what Lana had forced her to do.

But now the awful farts creeping up her nostrils were bothering her so much that she couldn’t focus on the diarrhea awfulness burning her mouth.

You’d think that would be a good thing, but it wasn’t.

Because now Dawn really felt lik ea slave whereas before she didn’t see it ultimately hat way. She didn’t even have the pleasure of Lana’s cute ass in her face as the gas emitted from it gripped her, as she was so far above Dawn at this moment.

“Aw, look at you down there, my adorable slave. I bet you’re hungry. I should feed you.”

“No!” Dawn screamed, knowing what was coming.

“You deserve it, slave. I give you my fart and my diarrhea and you don’t even thank me.”

“Why would I tank you for that?”

“I am giving you the most disgusting stuff out of my anus. You should be grateful.”

“I am,” Dawn lied. “Just no poop please.”

“But I have to release and my other fart slaves are too far away to takeit.”

“Then ring a bell or something to call them.”

“But I want to poop on you.”

“No!” Dawn shouted.

“Too late,” Lana said.

She leaned forward, her ass shining like a beacon up there.

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaafffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttt**

**Ddddddddddddiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllljjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj**

**Ffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Dddddddddddrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppppp**

The poop fell onto Dawn’s forehead, got tangled in her blue hair, some fell between hertoes, and others formed a ring around her.

“Now eat my darling famished slave,” Lana said.

“I’m not hungry,” Dawn said.

Then her stomach rumbled.

“You were saying?”

“I don’t want to eat your poop!”

“You’re not getting anything else.”

“You’re a monster.”

“I’m just your mistress. Now eat.”

“What if I refuse?”

“Then you become my foot slave and Serena gets whipped.”

“No, you can’t hurt beauty Serena for my misdeeds!”

“If you care about her, you will do what I asked.”

Dawn mumbled but brought some poop to her lips anyway, then bit into it.

This was more rancid than the strands from before. Dawn kinda wanted to know what Lana had eaten to produce such nastiness. But then she figured she was better off not knowing.”

“Keep consuming them little slave.”

Lana did so, but gosh she loathed this pit, and all the poop and diarrhea around her, and the fart still swirling everywhere.

“Now you will stay down there for awhile.”

Lana was standing now, lookind down at her fart-slave.

“What? You’re going to leave me in this pit?”

“Yes, but I’ll bring you something in a little bit.”

That didn’t make Dawn feel better. “Don’t go!”

“You already becoming attached to my butt? How cute.”

“No, I don’t want to remain here! You have to free me!”

“Quit your bellyaching. Also, I’ll give you a little something now.”

With that, Lana spit, sending a drop of saliva splashing on Dawn’s cheek.

“You will be mine forever,” Lana sang out.

Then she danced back to the mansion, leaving Dawn feeling dirty.

Lana went through the back rooms, flying up the stairs, and to the last room where her final slave slept.

May was dozing in fact when she shoved the door open. 

Lana stomped over to her and put her on a sled, then led her down to the bottom of the stairs. Instead of leading her to the back, though, Lana brought May over to where the four helper girls remained unconscious and shifted Flannery’s head with her foot.

Here she lifted a trapdoor the redhead had been laying on, then leapt on the sled behind May, pushing off.

They slid down a slant quite a ways. At last they came to a door with a handle from the outside, but which could not be opened from within.

At this point, May woke up. “Where am I?” she asked. Lana turned on a lantern so she could see.

“Some ways below the mansion. You’re going in the diarrhea pit.”

“That doesn’t sound like a place I want to be.”

“No one _wants_ it,” Lana said. “This is a place for my fart slaves to suffer.”

“Why would you do that?” May asked, getting scared.

“To control you, duh,” Lana said. She sat on May’s face, squishing her butt around.

Fffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttttjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllppppppppppppppppppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ddddddddddddddddddjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Dawn could hear it on the other side of the door. She thought it was paranoia, since Lana wasn’t at the top of the pit.

May shrieked. “Stop, please.”

“I’m done now. But you’re going to a worse place.”

She yanked open the door and Dawn blinked, seeing freedom. She started to stand up, but slipped on the diarrhea-strewn pillow. Her knee smushed some poop.

“Dawn, are you all right?” May asked.

“Does it look like it?”

May rushed in to help her, and Lana grinned at them. “Enjoy each other’s company, my lesbian slaves.”

Then she shut the door.

Once May and Dawn stopped slipping, they began banging on the door, dirty, smeared, and bruised.

By then though, Lana had already escaped back to the mansion.

With her fingernails, she scraped against dirt blocking a elevator. One of her slaves could get it off.

Finally she got the elevator uncovered. She had to let Korrina cover it up then go in the pit and let down a rope to bring her up for this artifice.

When she got off the elevator, she was ready for more fun on Serena and Cynthia.

Suddenly the door of the room with th elevator door burst open. “She’s in here,” called Homika.

She, Flannery, Roxanne, and Elesa entered.

“Yay, a plaything for the diarrhea pit!” Elesa exclaimed, squeezing Lana hard.

“The diarrhea pit is already full,” Lana said. “And you four are supposed to be _my_ slaves, not the other way around.”

“There’s a second diarrhea pit Korrina made for us,” Homika sneered. “We designed it just in case you tried something like this.”

“Are you saying you four _don’t_ want to be my fart slaves?” Lana asked, as if she never heard of such a thing.

“I don’t,” Homika said, spitting in Lana’s face.

“I sorta don’t,” Flannery said.

“I kind of am disappointed you didn’t pull a name out of your panties and get mine,” Elesa said.

“I want you to poop on my breasts,” Roxanne said.

“So two of you don’t and two of you do,” Lana said, trying to come up with a way she could work with this to her advantage.

“We’re still taking you to the pit, for them,” Elesa said.

The four girls tied Lana’s hands and legs together then started   
Carting her out to the front of the mansion.

In a pit sort of like the one Dawn and May were trapped in the girls tossed Lana, though they had the decency to untie her.

Then Flannery and Homika displayed their butts.

“Time for a diarrhea barrage!” they exclaimed together, as if they had practiced this.

**Fffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttt**

**Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj**

**Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppptttttttttttttttttt**

…went Flannery’s butt.

****

**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttt**

**Dddddddddddddddddddddddddddrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppppppppppp**

…went Homika’s ass.

 

Both of their streams swamped down to demolish the whitness of the pillows, and a large chunk of it drenched Lana herself.

“Can a blond girl poop around here?” asked a voice Lana knew very well.

“Sure, she’s all yours,” Flannery said.

A cute girl with a ponytail and wearing skates peered down. “Hey, Lana, you look like a perfectly good toilet. Sorry for not telling you about this pit but when these girls told me they planned to unleash their wastes on you in it, I couldn’t resist making one.”

Then she rubbed her tummy. “Don’t’ worry, I had nasty stuff for lunch that no one would want to ever eat as poop, but you’ll have to. Aren’t I the kindest person ever?”

With that, Korrina flipped around so her huge ass sagged over the rim of the pit.

What a butthole.

****

**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Llllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Ttttttttttttttttttttttwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Dddddddddddddddddddnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnffffffffffffffff**

The poop fell on the bridge of Lana’s nose, slid across her pants, and made her feel like a real loser.

“Eat it, darling,” Korrina said, laughing.

Lana couldn’t believe her own ploy against Dawn and May was being used against her by these girls. It wasn’t fair.

“I don’t want to eat it,” she said.

“Well, too bad, we’re forcing you.”

“Bite into one so we can have corn dogs already,” Homika said, impatiently.

Lana thought about it. At least the feces came from Korrina, and not Homika. They’d probably taste worse than the other way, but that wasn’t what mattered; she just didn’t want Homika to have the satisfaction of watching her eat her poop. That would be infinitely gross.

She bit into one, then chomped down on it as though it were the most delicious piece of pie ever made. 

“Gosh, are you enjoying that? What a disgusting toilet slave you’re going to be. We could probably make a TV show about your habits.”

“Homika, this isn’t the time to talk about making money off her. Now we need to go eat so you can feed her your feces,” Flannery said.

“Excellent idea,” Homika said, then all five girls above left.

Lana gulped. She’d have to eat Homika’s wastes? That was inhumane.

She started to look for a way out. Surely _this_ diarrhea pit didn’t have a door that locked only one way, but she could open, right?

She jammed her shoulder against the wall on all sides. On the fourth try she ricocheted off and landed in a pool of diarrhea from the two girls and poop flung around touching her cheeks.

Korrina had in fact made this pit like the other one, and intended to capture Lana and put her down in here. So cruel.

Yet if it had been just Korrina, she wouldn’t have cared as much. Who wouldn’t want to be Korrina’s butt slave?

Even Flannery wasn’t too bad. But Homika made it a nightmare.

She went to sleep on a diarrhea-splattered pillow, then woke up to a drip falling on her.

“Is she awake yet?” she heard Homika impatiently ask.

She opened her eyes. They stung with diarrhea that had seeped into them. So gross.

“She’s awake,” Korrina announced.

“Food, because I’m impatient for her to taste my poop.”

In her wary state Lana hoped that voice was Flannery’s, but then she saw a flash of white hair before the anus of the girl whose tresses those were plopped over the hole.

No, not Homika.

“Feces incoming!” she announced, gleefully.

 

**jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Lllllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttt**

Homika’s icky poop dropped down with tremendous force. Lana felt like she had a headache as some dropped on her forehead.

“What are you waiting for? Stop gagging and start gagging on my yummy goodies,” Homika instructed. “The ones on your forehead first, if you don’t mind.”

“I’m not doing that,” Lana said.

“Ugh, she’s got a mouth on her,” Elesa said. “If you don’t obey Homika, I’m going to pee on you and I have enough to keep going for an hour.”

“You’re bluffing,” Lana said.

Elesa hastily pulled her pants down and wagged her vag tauntingly. “My urethra is full to the brim. I want to pee right now but I’ll refrain if you obey Homika.”

Lana didn’t make a move to listen.

“Okay, prepare to be completely soaked,” Elesa said.

Golden nectar shot out of her wonders, flooding up Lana’s space at the bottom of the pit.

It kept on raining down.without cessation.

“Elesa drank gallons and gallons of soda at the restaurant,” Korrina cooed.

When the deluge finally ended, and the pillows felt soggy and uncomfortable, Homika tossed down a spoon. “Since you were so inconsiderate as to not eat my poop in solid form, have it as wet ickiness!”

“I caqn give you a meassage that will make your butt ready to poop again,” Roxanne offered.

“Oh would you? You’re such a dear,” Homika said.

Lana heard the disgusting sounds of Roxanne massaging Homika and the white-haired girl going, “Ah, that’s so good.”

Then Korrina and Flannery began spitting at her.

“Hey, stop!” she exclaimed.

“Not until you use the spoon to shovel Homika’s wet feces into your mouth,” Flannery said.

“You’re all being cruel to me,” Lana said, but she did raise the spoon to catch some liquid feces on her forehead and bring it to her lips.

Gosh it was so awful, but at least it wasn’t solid poop.

When she finished, Homika whistled. “I’ve got more poop to release my dear, and this time Elesa won’t ruin it.”

“Hey,” Lana said. “I had your poop, stop dropping it down.”

“Gee, I’ll consider it,” Homika said. “Spare you or not spare you, hmmm, which is the better option. I know! Pooping on you some more.”

She swayed her butt above exhibiting her dominance.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnmmmmmmmmmmmmmmjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj**

**Ddddddddddddddddddllllllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

**Ggggggggggggggggggggggttttttttttttttttttttttwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

The fresh poop fell on Lana as though they were birds and she a nest to rest on.

“Now start munching on those goodies or you will become my personal fart slave,” Homika said.

“What? You can’t do that!” Lana screamed.

“Yes, she can,” Korrina said. “We’ll force you to serve her if you resist. So you’d best feast.”

Lana punched the pillow beside her, hating thi situation. Then she sat up and started tossing the awful feces in her mouth, loathing the taste.

If she had a position to think about it, she would’ve come to the conclusion that this was how Dawn felt when she did this to her.

Though not quite. Dawn at least liked Lana’s butt, and since she had May in the diarrhea pit with her, they were having a decent enough time with each other.

Lana had no one in the pit with her.

The good thing though was that Homika wouldn’t likely throw herself down there to force her to sniff her farts, but now the whole thing should be avoided since she was eating the icky droppings that had come from her anus.

Then all the girls were gone. Lana was surprised by this. She tried to stand on the drenched pillows to see if she could climb, even though the pit was too deep. 

Fifteen minutes later, a door similar to the one for the pit Dawn and May were in creaked open.

“There’s the little slave-girl,” said a voice Lana didn’t recognize.

A pink-haired girl tossed a lasso that caught around Lana’s waist and dragged her out.

“Hi, I’m Whitney. And I’m here to take you to your new butt-mistress.”

“My what?” Lana asked.

“Someone is going to give you tons of poop and fart and diarrhea, isn’t that great?” Whitney asked.

“I’m supposed to be the mistress here,” Lana said.

“I think she’ll let you keep the slaves you already had, but you will serve her.”

Lana wanted to fight but half of her was curious about which girl she’d be fart slave to, if she found that fighting wasn’t an option, which judging by these ropes, that would be the case.

It couldn’t be Homika because she had obeyed and eaten her nasty wastes. She kinda wanted it to be Flannery or Korrina, would be disappointed if it was Elesa.

Roxanne would continue to serve her, she hoped. Having her as a butt-slave would be nice.

Just like the other pit, there wwas an eleveator outside this one.

While in the elevator, Whitney unleashed a mega fart.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

FFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

This caused Lana to wonder if maybe Whitney might be her butt mistress, though that would make what she said earlier a little awkward. Lana didn’t think she’d mind too much should this be the case.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Elesa, Homika, and Flannery sitting on a sofa.

“One of us is going to be your butt mistress,” Flannery said.

 _It better be you,_ Lana thought.

“Now time to spin to see who gets her,” Homika said.

She revealed a spinner with Fthree colors on it, White, Red, and Yellow.

“The color it lands on determines your mistress’ hair color,” Elesa explained.

Lana crossed her fingers for it to land on Red, or if it must be someone other than Flannery, Yellow.

Homika spun it, and Lana watched the needle anxiously.

Around and around it went, till finally it started coming to a stop at White.

_Please no._

Luckily it kept on going, not coming to a halt till it hit upon the edge of Yellow.

Lana sighed with relief. She wouldn’t have to serve Homika. Sure Elesa was second best, but still.

Then she witnessed a gastly sight. Homika lowering her panties and wagging her bare butt.

“Come and kiss your new butt mistress, Lana-Wana!”

“But…the arrow landed on Yellow, that means I belong to Elesa…”

“Oh no, the spinner was just a joke. We already decided who you’d belong to beforehand.”

“But I ate your poop so you wouldn’t make me your fart slave!”

“I never said if you ate it I wouldn’t do that, only if you didn’t eat it I would force you. But now you’ll get so much more than just fart from me, poop and diarrhea and even urine shall be yours, if it comes out of me.”

“This is so unfair!” Lana shouted.

“Says the girl who wanted to turn us all into slaves. Now bring her over here, Whitney,” Homika commanded.

Lana was brought over as she tried to struggle against the Miltank-catching rope binding her arms to the rest of her body but could not.

“Don’t worry, as promised, all your current fart slaves will still be yours,” Elesa said.

That was a small comfort, at least Lana would have some girls to vent on and maybe while not undergoing this humiliating position could figure out an escape plan.

With her face behind Homika’s anus, the white haired girl shoved her roughly against he coffee table where the spinner had been laid on.

Then feces dropped out into Lana’s terrified mouth. At least Homika’s butt was warm, but that thought didn’t given her too much comfort, especially when she witnessed Flannery doing something similar to Elesa and felt the twinge of jealousy creep up her…

“And now while you chew on that, fart time!” Homika announced. “And my farts aren’t pleasant.”

She bounced around on her face as Lana had done to Cynthia.

Ffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjllllllllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppp

After hours and hours of meaty gas, feces dumps, diarrhea leaks, and some small pee ponds erupting from her mistress, Lana was sicker of Homika than ever, but every time her mistress’ anus made a noise, she felt her hope waning.


End file.
